Frozen Tears
by GSM13
Summary: AU - Ancient Egypt Who can save a kingdom from an icy, heartless ruler? Darkness awaits the arrival of light... SHONEN-AI YY Y, S J, B R, YM M
1. Of Slavery and Ice

Randomasdf (Grace): Hey everyone! This is my FIRST EVER fanfic - so please go easy on me! Please don't flame me. Yugi, will you please do the honors?  
  
Yugi: pouts How come I'm always roped into this?  
  
Yami: Because you're so cute! winks at Yugi  
  
Yugi: blushes Ummmm.okay. Grace does not own anything related to Yu-Gi- Oh!, nor will she ever. Please don't sue her - or you won't be able to read the fic! gives readers chibi-eyes And don't forget to review pwease? {A/N: pwease = please in chibi talk}  
  
Yami: Oh Yugi - you KNOW that no one can resist those eyes. By the way, the only thing Grace does own is the plot and some of the more minor characters. Oh yeah, and she would also like to inform the readers about the parings.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Right.Almost forgot. This fic includes the following (main) parings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jounouchi, Bakura/Ryou, and Marik/Malik. Which means this fic is YAOI!!! Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
For clarification purposes: Yami=Yami Yugi, Yugi=Regular Yugi, Seto=Seto (obviously), Jounouchi=Joey, Ryou=Regular Bakura, Bakura=Yami Bakura, Marik=Yami Marik, Malik=Regular Marik. Stupid dubbers.  
  
A/N: The story takes place in Ancient Egypt where Yami is the Pharaoh, Seto is the High Priest, Bakura is a tomb robber, and Marik is a traveling merchant. Yugi, Jounouchi, Ryou, and Malik are slaves who are best friends.  
  
Now for the fic.please read and review!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER ONE - OF SLAVERY AND ICE~  
  
Yugi hung his head low in the dark shadows the dank cellar walls offered him. Crystalline tears trailed down his soft pale cheeks as sobs echoed off the damp slimy surroundings. He squeezed his large violet orbs shut tightly, ashamed for allowing himself to be so weak. Even after spending most of his fifteen years in slavery, Yugi was not broken, nor did he ever plan to be. He had made a promise to himself and his best friends to be strong in the face of adversity.  
  
His master was a cruel man, one who held no emotions and had no mercy for his slaves. Yugi shuddered at the memories of his childhood - one that was overshadowed by deceit and hatred. He had once been a carefree youth full of happiness and contentment. But when he was five years of age, his mother had contracted a rare disease and passed away the following week. His father, struck by sorrow and grief, was soon overcome by hatred and disgust toward Yugi, as if he was a cause for the whole situation. Yugi became an object of abuse and a way to relieve pain.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Where are you, you worthless piece of shit?" Methk roared. {A/N: Here's one of the minor characters that I own - gee.I really need help with names.} His patience was wearing thinner and thinner by the second.  
  
Yugi stumbled into the room and tripped on his own feet, sending him hurdling toward his father's feet. He landed in a bruised heap upon the hard floor, wincing at the harsh contact. "P-p-please f-f-father.I-I-I -"  
  
"You what, you little whore? And for the last time - I am your master, nothing else." Methk spat roughly, placing a hard grip around Yugi's slender arm. "Your mother's dead because of you and you expect sympathy? You are lower than I thought," he hissed sinisterly.  
  
Methk backhanded his son.hard. Yugi, having inherited the petit gene from his parents, flew back and slammed painfully into the wall - letting out a small agonizing squeak. The excruciating aches spread all along his tender body.  
  
'Ra, that's going to leave a mark,' Yugi thought bitterly.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Yugi stared at the floor in disdain, remembering how his father had sold him to his current master, Dakha {A/N: There's another one.weird name, ne?} soon after that incident. His round innocent eyes brimmed with tears once again, threatening to fall.  
  
"Yugi? Are ya in here bud?" a voice whispered through the darkness.  
  
Yugi jerked his head up sharply, droplets of salty liquid spraying through the air. Surprised that anyone could find him in the cellar, he found his voice. "J-J-Jounouchi? Is that y-y-you?" his timid voice replied. He leaned forward, straining for vision in the shadows, while trying to hold back a sniffle. He hated appearing feeble, especially in front of his friends.  
  
"Yug! Cut the formalities - ya know ya can call me Jou," the blond-headed slave winked at his short friend, causing the tri-colored haired teen to giggle rather out of character. "Anyways, we were so worried about ya! You know how Ryou is when one of us 'disappears'." Pausing for a moment, picturing the overprotective white-haired boy, Jou chuckled. "Malik and I were also worried! Oh Yug - what did ya do this time?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Yugi said, his voice dripping with cynicism. "Master doesn't care though - when does he ever?"  
  
"Good point, bud," Jou looked thoughtful. "Let's get ya out of there first."  
  
It was always like this - Dakha would lock Yugi somewhere {A/N: Because he's the smallest!}, and Jou, Ryou, or Malik would come save him. Dakha never noticed when Yugi was freed, since he always forgot about locking him up in the first place, not that it was a bad thing.  
  
"By Ra! You must be starving Yug! Let's go see if we can smuggle anything from the kitchens." Jou gave his companion a small smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pharaoh Yami sat lazily on his golden throne, pushing his blond bangs back with a graceful motion. A gold and ruby encrusted circlet adored his regal tri-colored hair. He was dressed in royal silk garments sewn with the same blood-red gem. Gold bracelets encircled his thin, but strong wrists and intricate gold earrings completed his ensemble. His appearance reflected his royal stature as Pharaoh.  
  
A slight sneer graced the cold features of Yami's face. His intense crimson glare sent shivers down his counsel's spines. Next to the impassive king stood his blue-eyed High Priest and only friend, Seto. Appearances may be deceiving, and the dignified priest was no exception. Behind his icy cerulean mask was a caring individual who shows compassion to those he trusts. Seto glanced discreetly at the ruler, wondering how Yami's heart could possibly reside permanently in frosty depths.  
  
'Perhaps it's only temporary. When Yami finally learns to love, the people of Egypt will rejoice.' Seto pondered as the head advisor droned on. He laughed silently at his thoughts. 'If Yami heard me use his name and love in the same sentence, I'd probably have one head less.' Being Yami's only friend, he knew that Yami had a softer side somewhere in his wintry heart.  
  
The proud Pharaoh turned his delicate head slightly, and raised a shaped eyebrow at his High Priest. Seto sighed softly and shifted slightly to hide his amusement. Yami turned his attention back to his counsel. In a firm tone he commanded, "Why do you bore me with your pathetic excuses for not getting any work done? Now, if you excuse me, remove your lowlife presences from the vicinity."  
  
Yami swept out of the chamber, his scarlet robes billowing behind him. Seto shot an odd look at the counsel members and quickly followed the young pharaoh, his own sapphire robes swishing silently. Seto rapidly caught up to Yami with his long fluid strides.  
  
"Yami? Why do you mock your advisors so?" the tall brunette questioned. Crimson fire clashed with cobalt ice as Yami turned to face the one person who understood him.  
  
"Seto, do you really have to question my motives? I AM Pharaoh, after all," Yami paused, emitting a light chortle. He continued, "Besides, I needed to get away from those monstrosities that you call my counsel. Only Ra knows what they are up to, and I feel like going on an adventure today."  
  
The High Priest swallowed. "Yami, today might not be the best day. The slave auction is being held at the marketplace." The pharaoh seemed unfazed by his remark.  
  
"Seto, when have I passed up a chance to see a whip across flesh?" A sneer made its way across Yami's lips. "AND, we are short on slaves - we might as well go shopping for broken souls." He shrugged innocently while housing a malicious grin upon his delicate features. "We wouldn't want people to be afraid of their Pharaoh now would we?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Twelve! Sixteen! Get your asses over here!" Dakha growled with irritation. Each slave had a number, for it was easier to keep track of and it gave him or her a sense of inferiority.  
  
Chocolate and lavender orbs looked around for their missing friends before fumbling over to the fuming man. Both boys bowed their heads low and responded, "Yes master?" Ryou and Malik kept their eyes on their feet, but they showed defiance.  
  
Dakha snarled at his spiky-haired slaves. "Twelve and sixteen, you are in charge of making sure that every one of your.comrades.has something to wear - I will not be made a fool at the auction today!" said with a smirk.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened considerably. Malik glanced nervously at his companion. Of course! Today was the slave auction - that meant one thing - they were going to be separated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Hmmm.I guess it's not THAT bad - tell me what you think by reviewing! winks Ya know ya want to!  
  
Yugi: I thought it was somewhat depressing.especially that part about me.  
  
Yami: Oh aibou! You know that I would let no one hurt you!  
  
Yugi: sniffs Well excuse me, cold-hearted Pharaoh. It's not like you helped me at all.  
  
Yami: I haven't even met you in the fic yet!  
  
Yami and Yugi glares at Grace  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): WHAT??? It's not my fault! Don't kill the messenger, kill the message!  
  
Yami and Yugi: sweatdrop Huh? I don't get it, Grace.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Well, I didn't expect you to.  
  
Yami: Where is all of the pointless fluff? GIVE IT TO ME NOW! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! GIVE IT OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
Yugi: Yaaaaaaammmiiii-chan. You said you wouldn't. gives chibi-eyes {A/N: KAWAII!}  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Oh dear. Being Pharaoh has made you whiny. glances at Yugi NO! NOT THE EYES!!!  
  
Yami: Well? arches eyebrow quizzically  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Fine. I give. Uncle.  
  
Yami and Yugi: Uncle??? Ummmm.right.anyway.FLUFF!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sweatdrop Uncle means mercy for you ignorant people. Anyway, thanks for reading this story - and I hope you review!  
  
Yami and Yugi: Please review! Then we can get on to the good parts (a.k.a. the fluff)! Onegai? Yugi and his chibi-eyes again 


	2. A Plan and A Lie

Randomasdf (Grace): WHOA and yay! I got a whole lot of reviews! Thank you to all who took the time to write one! It's much appreciated! You know who you are! ^.^  
  
Yami: There she goes again - off in her own La-La Land.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I AM NOT! I just want to express thanks to the readers!  
  
Bakura: scoffs Ha - yeah right.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Bakura??? When did you get here? You're not even in the story yet!  
  
Yami: That's right tomb robber no baka. Remove yourself before I have to manually.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Oh let him stay - I can't bother with your bickering right now. Besides, I'm trying to concentrate on writing the second chapter. Oh, and if my Egyptian geography is off, please don't get mad!  
  
Yugi: Stop boring the readers!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Fine then! Yugi - find someone to repeat the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: to himself Hmmm. Who can I get to do this? grins Oh Yami-chan!!!  
  
Yami: What is it aibou? You know I'd do anything for you.  
  
Bakura: Oh PLEASE! I don't need this right now.  
  
Yami: sends Bakura a death glare Watch it, tomb robber.  
  
Yugi: Yami-chan! Say the disclaimer! Onegai? Onegai? gives infamous pout  
  
Yami: Ahhhhh - not the pout! Fine - but only this once.  
  
Yugi: Arigatou! Arigatou!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Ummmmm - right. Thanks Yami!  
  
Yami: sighs Grace doesn't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue her - she's too young to be in debt! looks up Did you write this?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Ummm - no comment?  
  
Yami: looks apprehensively at Grace  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Right. Uh - on with the fic!  
  
A/N: I don't think there will be any serious fluff in this chapter - I'm still introducing the characters! Please don't kill me! At least you get to meet everyone - right? Basically this chapter will be how everyone meets each other.  
  
And now, with no further ado, I present to you - the second chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER TWO - A PLAN AND A LIE~  
  
Jou glanced around at his best friends tensely. "What are we going to do? We can't be separated - we just can't!" His amber-honey orbs showed fear, but they held a sturdy gaze.  
  
"Don't worry Jou - we'll figure something out. But in the meantime, Ryou and I have to follow some orders before Master decides to whip us - again," Malik's smooth voice broke the frustrated ambiance as the four friends hurried away to their respective tasks. The last time Dakha had caught them together, he gave them forty lashes each and solitary confinement for a week. The four friends shuddered simultaneously at the memory.  
  
Yugi gave fleeting look back to the retreating backs of his friends as he hurried to tend to the animals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik eyed his surroundings curiously. The capital city of Cairo was so intriguing - its high city walls and the golden Pharaoh's palace. His footsteps slowed when he heard the commotion ahead - apparently there was going to be a slave auction at the marketplace today. He sighed unconsciously, gaining a few odd looks from passer-bys.  
  
'Maybe this will be the place where I finally stay,' he pondered, not sincerely believing his own thoughts. A scowl made its way across his bronzed face, tanned by the non-relenting Egyptian sun. Many times before he had repeated those words, never did they seem to hold true.  
  
Being a traveling merchant was hard. Extremely hard, but bizarrely satisfying. Perhaps a slave would ease some of the work off of him. Deciding that this was the best solution, Marik began the slow journey toward the marketplace, where he could sell his goods - mainly jewelry and baubles of such.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not far from the palace, a shrewd figure stood shrouded in the mysterious shadows of the pyramid, glancing around quickly before scurrying past the distracted workers. Sunlight bounced off of silvery-white hair, and cold, narrowed, coffee eyes scanned the area around the grand stone entrance. After a few moments, his gaze locked onto his target as he pounced with all weight upon the slab beneath him.  
  
The rock gave way, and the thief found himself sliding down a tunnel, grinning maniacally - he had found it! He, Bakura, the most feared tomb robber in the world, had broken into the most heavily guarded crypt known to man! Emitting a malicious laugh of victory, he landed in a dark chamber where he promptly turned to the right, memorizing his steps as he moved soundlessly through the labyrinth.  
  
After four hundred or so paces, the smirking tomb robber lit a small torch, illuminating a two-foot radius around him. Bakura's angular eyes widened slightly at the treasures before him. He knew of the rumors about the pyramid's riches, but he always believed them to be exaggerated. Leaning down, he emptied part of the tomb's wealth with one nimble swoop.  
  
'I'm coming back later,' he made a mental note.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pharaoh Yami and High Priest Seto were in the royal dressing chambers, examining themselves thoroughly before Yami announced his satisfaction. The two friends were clad in gray traveling cloaks, with the hoods pulled over their eyes, concealing their identities. They removed all of their finery and trinkets, glancing at each other - Seto being apprehensive, and Yami anxious for an adventure among the tortured citizens.  
  
The blue-eyed one leaned back upon the velvet chair, sighing deeply. The crimson-eyed one cocked his head to the side, asking a question without words. Seto looked up, seeing Yami's questioning gaze.  
  
"Yami, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean - there are going to be a lot of people who could see you!" he pointed out.  
  
"Seto, stop being so juvenile. One can't have an adventure if there are no risks involved. So stop worrying and have some fun!" Yami laughed at his High Priest's overprotectiveness.  
  
'How can you have fun when your people are starving, dying because of you? Can you really be that unfeeling?' Seto wondered to himself.  
  
The ruby-orbed teen sensed his friend's uneasiness almost immediately, but dismissed it as quickly as it came, thinking that it was a result of his nervousness.  
  
"Oh come on, it won't hurt to look around," Yami added.  
  
"I hope you're right," Seto replied as the two associates strode out of the palace and into the bright daylight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi glimpsed down at his semi-white shirt. He fingered the cotton-like material gently, trying to remember the last time he had worn a decent shirt. Giggling to himself, he lifted his head just in time to see one certain silver-haired boy and two certain blonds. His minute smile soon turned into an all-out beam, one that could brighten anyone's day.  
  
Ryou, Malik, and Jou shuffled over to their small companion, each having an expression of worry written clearly upon their faces. Yugi's smile dropped a little, but still retained his usual cheery attitude. Malik was the first to speak.  
  
"Guys, we may have more than just a problem. We have one hell of a HUGE dilemma," he stated bluntly.  
  
Yugi held a puzzled look while Ryou continued. "You know how Master -" he paused, sneering at the word. "Well, you know how he is planning on selling us? Um - he's PLANNING on separating us."  
  
"Not only is he planning on selling us to separate people, he's also gonna try to make sure that you -" Jou looked around before continuing. "Gets sold to one of his 'friends'," he elaborated.  
  
Yugi's expression quickly changed from confusion to anguish. He glanced at each of the teens in front of him, begging for Jou's statement to be false.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but there's nothing we can do - I can't bear to see you suffer!" Ryou practically sobbed.  
  
Dakha had often told them about his so-called "friends." They were treacherous beings, crueler than Dakha himself. Beating, raping, and leaving their slaves one inch from death was what they did best.  
  
By this time, Yugi was quaking horribly, his knees about to give way. "W-w- why m-m-me?" he managed to stutter, voice barely over a whisper.  
  
Malik looked grim. "Guys, we only have one choice - run away."  
  
**ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER**  
  
The four slaves eyed each other apprehensively - it was now or never. The risk of getting caught and facing dire consequences was great, but it was worth it if it meant staying together. They flashed each other nervous looks, but on the inside, they were ready for anything, even death.  
  
Malik beckoned for his group members to lean in. "Together we will escape this place that puts the Underworld to shame, or together we'll fall."  
  
With quick nods, the slaves cautiously snuck outside and down a nearby alleyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura glared at the busyness around him - cursing silently about the heat and people around him. He was never a sociable person, maybe that was the reason behind his success as a professional thief. Smirking slightly, he made his way down the dusty street, looking for an unsuspecting merchant to sell some of his jewels to.  
  
Looking around at the numerous vendors, the white-haired robber saw what he was looking for - a traveling merchant.  
  
'Ah - perfect. A traveling merchant would hold little suspicion about me,' he thought - chortling lightly at his luck.  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
Marik scowled. He had been bumped back to the far corner of the marketplace by over-anxious peddlers and their wares.  
  
"Citizens of Cairo come first," they had claimed, shoving him back and away from eager customers.  
  
He shook his wild blond mane, asking Ra why he had chosen this job in the first place.  
  
'Oh right - to get away from my controlling family,' he thought bitterly as he began to set up his display of gold and silver ornaments.  
  
While in deep thought, he heard footsteps coming toward him. Thinking it was a buyer, he plastered an artificial smile upon his lips. When he looked up, however, he saw a tall agile man, no older than eighteen grinning like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Marik cursed in his head, realizing that this person was here to sell when he saw the jewels poking out of his pockets. He couldn't waste his money on new merchandise now, not until he sold something.  
  
Bakura, still beaming maniacally, pulled out about twenty polished precious stones, letting the intense noon rays bounce off of them at different angles. "I'm in need of some quick money, so I'm willing to sell this to you for a semi-cheap price," he said with a gleam in his harsh brown eyes.  
  
Marik looked quizzically at the stranger - why would he pick him to sell this gem to when there were numerous local merchants?  
  
"May I see them?" the lilac-orbed hawker held an outstretched hand toward Bakura.  
  
The burglar nodded quickly and deposited the stones into Marik's waiting hands. The seller held up a perfectly cut sapphire in the sun and gasped when he saw the mark of the Pharaoh etched into the side, overseen by many.  
  
Marik immediately recognized this as part of the wealth found in the tomb of Pharaoh Ptolemy the first. How did he know this? Unknown to many people, Marik's family is of a bloodline destined to protect the Pharaoh and his treasures. This was a fact that even Bakura did not expect.  
  
"What is your name?" Marik asked the figure in front of him, one eyebrow raised as if mocking him.  
  
Bakura, sensing that something was amiss, quickly answered, "My name is Bakht, if you must know."  
  
Marik chuckled lightly. "No need to lie, stranger, I know everything you DON'T want me to know."  
  
Bakura held a shocked expression for a moment before it fell into smirk. "So, you found out about my little secret. Well, the name's Bakura, and you better not leak."  
  
Marik thought for a second, contemplating the situation. 'Hmmm - I could always tell my family and be recognized, or I could not tell them and spite them for ignoring me all these years.'  
  
Deciding to go with the latter, the blond Egyptian smiled - this time genuinely. "You have nothing to fear, friend, I am most trustworthy," he said.  
  
The two acquaintances soon engaged in a conversation of their pasts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami and Seto finally reached the site of the slave auction. Stolid ruby orbs gazed around at the hectic marketplace. Cobalt eyes examined the citizens of Cairo, his heart wrenching at the sight of food-deprived children and homeless families lurking in the shadows. Yami, on the other hand, failed to notice this as he inspected the merchandise of a local vendor.  
  
Seto sighed. 'Today's going to be a long day,' he thought. As he turned slightly to avoid the blinding sunshine, he was surprised to see four bundled shadows sneaking down a passage behind a nearby building. Blinking, the figures disappeared, or so he thought. He shook his head to clear his head, telling himself that it was just his imagination.  
  
The Pharaoh looked up at the High Priest, just in time to see him shake his head. "What's wrong?" he demanded more than asked.  
  
"Nothing - it was nothing," Seto replied, telling himself more than his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Okay, okay - I know it was slightly boring, but I need to ease the story together slowly. Please bear with me!  
  
Yami: WHERE IS THE FLUFF!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Ummm - maybe next chapter? I need to find a good way for you and Yugi to meet, as well as the others.  
  
Yami: GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Patience, Patience! turns to readers Please keep reading! I promise that the good parts will come soon! I just need a good introduction of the characters where you can find our more about their personalities!  
  
Yugi: pouts Please Grace! Please hurry up! I think the readers are getting bored.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I'll start the third chapter today, if that makes you happy! Just please keep reading! I know that there is very little romance (okay, maybe none) so far, but THERE WILL BE - just wait, onegai???  
  
Bakura: You'd better hurry it up though. That is - if I don't send you to the Shadow Realm first.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I give, I give! I'll do anything! Just not the Shadow Realm!  
  
Bakura: laughs I knew that would snap some sense into you!  
  
Ryou: Oh, Bakura-kun! You promised me you would hold your temper!  
  
Bakura: Ryou??? Fine - I won't send Grace to the Shadow Realm - yet.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Arigatou Ryou! I will start on the third chapter now - the meeting of all the characters and some fluff! I promise!  
  
Yami and Yugi: ^___^ YAY!!!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: If you want the fluff, read Grace's new stuff! ("stuff" meaning chapter)  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Oh - that was terrible!  
  
Bakura: What do you mean terrible? You were the one who wrote it!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): grins sheepishly Uh - right.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou: Please continue reading and reviewing! ^.^ 


	3. A Meeting of Different Worlds

Randomasdf (Grace): Hey hey everyone! First of all, I apologize for posting so slowly - I write my stories one chapter at a time, and it kind of takes me awhile, factoring in school and stuff. Oh - and if this story reloads, it's probably because I edited something. Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!! And special thanks go to priestessofthemoon, lunarotimas, and Fallen Hikari for adding me to your favorite authors list! ^.^  
  
Bakura: For the love of Ra! Please get on with it!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): glares at Bakura I think that the readers deserve recognition and respect for reading my fic.  
  
Bakura: That's for sure! I'm surprised they are still reading it!  
  
Ryou: Bakura! Be nice!  
  
Bakura: Whatever.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Uh - right. ANYWAY, this chapter is the OFFICIAL meeting of the characters! YAY! There will also be some light fluff! (There will be heavier fluff later!)  
  
Yami: Finally! You made us wait SO LONG!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): That can't be helped.  
  
Yugi: What do you mean "that can't be helped?" You're the author of this story!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Oh yeah. Don't worry though - you'll have your moments! winks at Yugi and Yami  
  
Yugi and Yami: blushes About time.  
  
Bakura: What about Ryou and I???  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sweatdrop Uh - you guys too.  
  
Ryou and Bakura: looks at each other, then turns away blushing  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Phew! Good thing I don't have to deal with -  
  
Malik and Marik: pops out of nowhere Konnichiwaa! Miss us?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I thought you guys were Egyptian not Japanese??? shakes head Never mind. You two weirdos too.  
  
Malik and Marik: grins broadly at each other and beams insanely at Grace  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Um - right. Say the disclaimer so that I can start the fic now - before I get killed.  
  
Malik and Marik: Grace does not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! although she wouldn't mind if she did. Happy now?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Yes, very. Now onward!  
  
A/N: Since I'm going to introduce the Millennium Items that the characters have, here are some clarification points: 1) Yami has the Millennium Puzzle like usual, and it glows scarlet. 2) Seto has the Millennium Rod, since he's the High Priest and there was an episode where it said he had it in Ancient Egypt, and it glows blue. 3) Bakura has the Millennium Ring like usual, and it glows green. 4) Marik has the Millennium Eye, but instead of having it on his eye, it's going to hang from a chain/band like the Ring and the Puzzle, and it glows violet. (Gomen nasai, but I don't like the idea of having the eye stuck to you.) Oh - and Bakura and Marik do not know what their items are called.  
  
And now - chapter three!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER THREE - A MEETING OF DIFFERENT WORLDS~  
  
Bakura glanced around the tomb, making sure he didn't leave a single piece of treasure behind. Satisfied with his work, he turned to leave the dark crypt. However, as he rotated toward the entrance, a circular golden object embedded into the wall caught his eye. Ambling to the mysterious article, the silver-haired thief ran his fingers across the pendant, examining the intricate eye design in the center and the carefully constructed pointed parts around the outside. He gingerly pulled the item out, and as he did so, it began to glow a faint greenish hue. Surprised by the object, Bakura pocketed the mystifying ring and slipped out into the scorching heat.  
  
Upon seeing a lavender-eyed merchant, the tomb robber called out. "Oy Marik! Take a look at this!"  
  
Marik looked up just in time to see Bakura thrust an artifact at him. Interested, the blond Egyptian brought the object to his face to observe it more carefully. The plunderer snickered at the vendor's sudden fascination toward the ring.  
  
"Bakura, maybe you should take a look at this," Marik finally stated after thoroughly studying the article.  
  
From under his cotton shirt, the spiky blond pulled out a spherical, also golden item hanging from a leather band around his neck. Bakura shot a quick glance at it, then quickly leaned in and took the object into his palms.  
  
"Marik, do you think that these THINGS are related?" the cold brown-eyed teen wondered.  
  
Marik looked apprehensively at the two circular articles that lay in his hands. After a few moments, his lilac orbs lit up with realization.  
  
"I remember now!"  
  
Bakura turned his head slightly, chocolate meeting light mauve, as he stared intently, waiting for an answer.  
  
"My family gave this to me two years ago, on my fifteenth birthday. I vaguely remember my parents telling me that it has been passed down from generation to generation within our family. Oh - and my sister, Isis, said that it held dark secrets and peculiar powers."  
  
The plunderer opened his mouth to speak, but gasped when he the mysterious ring began to glow a soft light green tinge. Both Egyptians held their breath and watched awestruck - the THING was floating toward Bakura! Glancing hesitantly at each other briefly, Marik came to a realization.  
  
"Hmmm - now I remember! My father once told me that the item chooses the owner, and only that owner is endowed with the energies it has to offer. This -" he cut off for a moment, holding up the gold sphere. "Gives its master the ability to read people's thoughts. I can use it whenever I want, but I never believed it - until now."  
  
Bakura listened carefully, not knowing whether to accept this as true or not. "Try it," he stated bluntly.  
  
The merchant stared. "Try it? I haven't done this before," he replied, with a tentative sigh.  
  
"Well, you are the owner aren't you?" the white-haired teen asked.  
  
By this time, the ring had placed itself around Bakura's neck, settling in the folds of his obviously stolen powder-blue shirt.  
  
"Fine. Think of something that I probably can't guess," Marik told Bakura.  
  
The tomb robber closed his eyes slowly and racked his brain for a random thought.  
  
The teen with sandy tresses concentrated and closed his eyes as well, hoping to Ra that this was going to be a safe experience. Unknown to both boys, the "eye" glowed with a mellow violet tint.  
  
'I wonder what or maybe who those four shadows are behind Marik.' Bakura's voice echoed slightly in his head.  
  
"Well?" Bakura questioned, his cold brown eyes waiting in anticipation.  
  
"You want to know what/who is hiding in the shadows back there," he answered.  
  
Bakura looked shocked at first, but it soon faded into an expression of amazement.  
  
"What do you think your ring does?" the vendor inquired.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon. Meanwhile, we should probably find out what is lurking over there," the burglar retorted.  
  
Marik shot a quick glimpse at the building behind them. There, he saw four distinct figures huddled together, as if planning or contemplating something.  
  
"Oy! You four over there - what are you up to?" Bakura shouted with a suspicious tone.  
  
The four bundles looked toward the commotion. Bakura's harsh coffee orbs locked upon kind chocolate ones, so much like his own, yet so different. Marik's angular, light purple eyes immediately found ones almost identical to his as well, gasping softly as they met.  
  
At the same time, round, frightened, deep amethyst gazed silently upward and around at the taller people around him, and a certain blond was glaring hard with his honey-amber oculars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's intense crimson gaze landed upon the makeshift podium, while discreetly making sure his dusty gray hood shrouded his face. Pulling at his own worn cloak, Seto's icy cerulean irises studied the line of nervous slaves, each looking more broken than the next. The Pharaoh snickered to himself, laughing at how easily his people were dispirited. Hearing his friend next to him, Seto turned to face him.  
  
"Yami - maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea - I mean, we have a lot of work to do at HOME," he said calmly, hinting at the last word.  
  
"Nonsense, Seto. We came here to pick up some new slaves, and that is what we shall do," came the reply.  
  
Suddenly, shouting was heard from a building nearby, and the king's tri- colored crown snapped toward the arguing men.  
  
"What do you mean they're gone! I paid fifteen gold coins for EACH of those four Ra-damned slaves! Don't stand there and tell me they are gone!" one man yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault! One minute they were working, the next, they disappeared!" the other man retorted loudly.  
  
Rustling could be heard as the first man took the second by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Find them. NOW! If you fail to do this, you'll have hell to pay," he growled low I his throat, as he threw the other male against the wall, creating a smacking sound. "Remember - two blonds, one with white hair, and one with tri-colored hair - scarlet, black, and blond."  
  
While the High Priest was contemplating the situation, Yami was wondering silently to himself.  
  
'There's not a doubt those four slaves he was talking about ran away. Hmmm - interesting. Slaves that remain unbroken? I would like to find these people myself,' he added wordlessly.  
  
Seto gulped nervously at the somewhat evil-looking sneer across Yami's face. "Shall we return to the auction?"  
  
"No need, Seto. We have a new event just scheduled on our agenda," he said, walking down the crowded dusty street with a tall brunette in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are your names?" Bakura demanded maliciously, while casting a suspicious gaze with one eyebrow raised high.  
  
Marik looked at each of the four boys carefully.  
  
"Jounouchi," the first of the group stated bluntly, not lifting his glare from the two strangers.  
  
"Ryou," the teen with white-silver locks said in a trance, his brown eyes still tracing Bakura's facial features inconspicuously. 'Gods, he looks almost exactly like me!'  
  
"Malik," the fair-haired, sun-kissed Egyptian snarled at the two unfamiliar people, lilac still meeting mauve. 'We could pass for twins!'  
  
"Y-Y-Yugi," the last member of the company stuttered fretfully. The poor boy glanced up desperately at his friends, pleading for aid and comfort.  
  
'My Ra - he look's almost exactly like the Pharaoh!' Marik gasped. Although the Pharaoh's appearance was a mystery to most, his family was special - and they knew all the secrets behind their ruler.  
  
The first three teens pushed Yugi behind them protectively.  
  
"What do you want?" Malik spat indignantly.  
  
"My, my, my. SOMEONE needs to mind their temper," the tomb robber said with a wide sneer plastered upon his lips.  
  
"Yeah - and SOMEONE'S gotta watch their attitude," Jou answered acrimoniously.  
  
The leer that played upon Bakura's face grew wider.  
  
"Bakura - leave them be," Marik commanded softly. Turning to the four adolescents, "Why are you here and how much of the conversation did you hear?"  
  
"Well, to answer the first question, we can't tell you why we are here, and secondly, we have heard enough to press charges," Ryou said in a mild, almost mocking tone.  
  
"Oh no you won't - you wouldn't dare!" Bakura roared.  
  
Ryou cocked his head to the side. "And why not? Are you going to kill us or something?" he shot back.  
  
The infamous thief gulped. Those gentle warm brown orbs seemed to see right through him. His knees became weak and millions of thoughts ran through his head. Never before had he felt this way toward anyone. Could it be that -?  
  
'No,' he told himself, pushing away his previous thoughts, 'there was no way he was attracted to this boy - he just met him! And on top of that, he looks almost exactly like me and he is MALE nonetheless!'  
  
Meanwhile, Marik was having a similar dilemma. He was lost, deep within those intense light violet eyes, making his queasy to his stomach and his breath coming in short, quick spurts.  
  
'Am I imagining things? I feel dizzy AND it's because of that BOY! He looks almost identical to me! His name is also like mine! Is this right? What is it that I'm feeling?' he asked himself.  
  
Malik and Ryou held a quizzical expression upon their faces when they felt Marik and Bakura's gaze. How was it that these strangers looked almost identical to them?  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Jou stared at their friends and then shifted their gazes toward the two strangers.  
  
Marik examined the worn clothes that the group wore. Their long filthy outer cloaks were torn in many places, and the rips seemed to be stitched up crudely. "You four wouldn't HAPPEN to be runaway slaves would you now?" he inquired skeptically.  
  
Jou sent a momentary nervous glance toward Yugi, which soon turned into a hard glare targeted toward the vendor and the robber.  
  
"What's it to you?" the teen with the tousled blond hair raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh nothing," Bakura said as innocently as possible, yet failing miserably.  
  
"Right - and I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt," Ryou shot back, rolling his eyes.  
  
The plunderer faltered when he heard Ryou's soft caressing voice before responding. "How about a deal? Your silence for our silence," he stated simply with a smug tone.  
  
Malik seemed to ponder the options. "Fine," he finally breathed.  
  
Marik melted under Malik's words. 'So, he is - I mean - WAS a slave,' he contemplated.  
  
"You still haven't told us YOUR names," Jou demanded more than asked.  
  
"Marik," the lavender-orbed teen said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Bakura," the teen with the platinum tresses growled harshly.  
  
Everyone flinched slightly under Bakura's tone of voice.  
  
"N-n-nice to meet you," Yugi whispered shakily.  
  
"DON'T SCARE YUGI LIKE THAT!" Ryou, Malik, and Jou shouted at the thief.  
  
Bakura jumped visibly. Yugi was glad for the protection his friends offered him, but he wasn't THAT weak.  
  
"It's okay," he said. Noting his companions' incredulous looks, he added, "Really."  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Marik offered, hoping that at least Malik would accept, while Bakura shot him a death glare, though secretly, he wouldn't mind being closer to Ryou. "Bakura, we could use the company AND I could use some help selling my merchandise."  
  
"Really?" the shortest boy squealed.  
  
"Alright. But no leaking my secret," Bakura gave in.  
  
The four ex-slaves looked at each other. "Okay," Jou said finally, as Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on then," Marik suggested good-naturedly.  
  
Four grateful former slaves and one ill-tempered tomb robber followed him behind the curtain to help him organize the inventory just as two covered figures rounded the corner onto the same street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pharaoh Yami studied each of the displays of goods in front of him with his right hand, while his left was fingering the Millennium Puzzle under his outer garment, his graceful motions tracing the intricate designs.  
  
Seto, on the other hand, kept a firm grip on his Millennium Rod behind him, keeping an eye out for assassins, although most people have never seen the Pharaoh before. Those who did were either his High Counsel or dead by now. The High Priest shuddered violently.  
  
Yami, who noticed this, questioned Seto's actions non-verbally with a puzzled gaze. Seto dismissed his expression with a quick wave.  
  
"Whatever, Seto," Yami mumbled, then turning his attention back to the baubles and the merchants around him.  
  
After much interrogating, the king still knew nothing about the runaway slaves besides their appearance. Snarling to himself, Yami reached the last display. A lone man sat behind the glittering gold and silver jewelry. Suddenly, the seller snapped his head up toward the footsteps to see two shrouded individuals.  
  
"Oh great," Marik mumbled cynically. "I hope they buy something at least."  
  
"What was that?" Yami's commanding tone boomed.  
  
For the second time today, Marik flinched. "Nothing, sir, it's been a long day," he said, sighing softly.  
  
Seto placed a warning hand on Yami's shoulder, reminding him of his masquerade.  
  
Yami frowned at the tall cobalt-eyed High Priest, but he knew that Seto was right.  
  
"What's your name?" the undercover Pharaoh commanded once more.  
  
"Marik, sir," the merchant replied humbly. "I'm not from Cairo, I travel around, selling my wares - sir."  
  
"Have you seen four suspicious-looking adolescents lurking around? They are runaway slaves and we are looking for them," Seto asked politely.  
  
"No," Marik answered quickly. "It's just me."  
  
Yami directed an apprehensive look toward the traveler.  
  
"What? Don't you trust me?" a sly grin made its way across Marik's lips.  
  
"Actually I don't," the teenaged ruler retorted.  
  
Just then, the dark curtain moved a bit, and a silky, black, scarlet, and blond bit of something poked out from the side.  
  
'Oh shit,' was Marik's only thought.  
  
Yami seemed to notice something as well, unfortunately for the four friends and one certain tomb robber. "If you are so confident, would you mind if I looked around?" he asked in an unquestionable tone.  
  
'Double shit,' echoed in Marik's mind once more.  
  
"Fine," he stated through clenched teeth. "HOWEVER, you won't find anything!" he finished in an almost a screaming manner, hoping that the five behind the curtain would catch on.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" Seto inquired.  
  
Marik shrugged. "No reason."  
  
"Um - okay." Seto was beginning to become doubtful himself.  
  
The Pharaoh strode past the black folds and entered a shadowed room filled with boxes and shelves. First taking a brief glance at everything, he began to examine the areas more closely. Unknown to the king was the fact that five beings were hiding for their lives - literally.  
  
Bakura, who was more agile and experienced, dove under a shelf while surrounding himself with boxes, which gave off the illusion of no space for anyone to hide. Ryou jumped into an empty barrel near the entrance. Jou looked frantically around before jumping under a pile of dirty cleaning rags, knowing that no one would touch them. Malik calmly strode out the back entrance, positioning himself right next to the doorframe. Poor little Yugi - he was out of hiding places before he even thought of concealing himself! Hurrying as fast as his short legs could carry him, he hurdled behind a bookshelf with little room behind it. Unfortunately for the group, however, was the fact that a small piece of Yugi's unique hair stuck out from behind the volumes.  
  
Marik immediately saw the problem. 'Damn that cursed hair!' he mentally swore, hoping to Ra that he wouldn't be found out. 'Oh yeah - I have that weird eye thing of mine,' he reminded himself.  
  
He concentrated hard and focused on reading the strangers' minds, with the obnoxious one first. He began to probe his mind, but suddenly felt a strong fortress - a block from his power.  
  
'What in the Underworld is going on?' he pondered, sweating.  
  
At the same time, Yami felt the mental intrusion, and immediately sensed another Millennium Item using his now glowing scarlet puzzle. He snapped his graceful head toward Marik, whose Millennium Eye was radiating a lavender color from under his shirt.  
  
"So, merchant, you have the Millennium Eye," he said dryly.  
  
Seto shot him another warning look.  
  
'Millennium Eye? Oh right - that was what it was called - Isis told him right before he left,' he reminded himself. 'But how would this STRANGER know this?'  
  
At the same time that Marik was still contemplating, Yami began to look around once more, while keeping an eye on Marik at the same time. His gaze finally stopped at a dusty bookshelf. The same silky, black, scarlet, and blond piece of something was sticking out from behind it.  
  
'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit,' ran through Marik's head, disturbing his original train of thought.  
  
Yami, being very curious, reached out and placed a firm grasp upon the strange THING poking out before giving it a big yank upward.  
  
A small yelp of pain was heard as large shiny amethyst orbs locked upon the glaring circles of crimson before him. For a split second, time stopped and the usually calm and collected Pharaoh faltered slightly under the soft gaze.  
  
'What in the Underworld is going on?' Yami gasped after mentally slapping himself back to reality. The resemblance between this CHILD and himself was amazing. Seto took in a sharp breath at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, it came together - the gasp, the mysterious aura, the knowledge about the Millennium Items, the harsh tones. Marik reached out and jerked the hood from the figure's face, revealing -  
  
the Pharaoh.  
  
Only Marik, Seto, and Yami himself knew this, however, seeing how none of the others knew what he looked like. They were frozen in their places of concealment - the shock of seeing Yugi having such a similar appearance to this strange teen added to the previous bewilderment concerning Bakura and Ryou and likewise with Marik and Malik, which, if I may add, they still were not over with. Marik composed himself just in time, however.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami. At least we meet," Marik stated with an almost mocking tone of voice. Turning, he added, "High Priest Seto."  
  
"Huh? What? How -?" Yami began, while Seto's jaw was hanging open.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple," the vendor cut in. "You knew about the Millennium Items, you were demanding, AND you look like poor Yugi's twin. Ah yes - and the Pharaoh doesn't go anywhere without his High Priest, of course," he added, nodding at Seto.  
  
At the mention of the foreign name, Yami turned his attention back to the petit child, whose hair he still gripped. He let the lock of hair go as if it was on fire when he heard the small whimper of pain once more. Somehow, he did not want to hurt this boy. He had a sudden urge to PROTECT him. A foreign emotion pierced his frozen heart slightly, but he dismissed quickly, not wanting to dwell on it.  
  
The Pharaoh placed two cool fingers beneath the boy's chin and gently lifted his face so that their gazes met.  
  
"Tell me, child, what is your name?" he asked lightly.  
  
Yugi scowled at the mention of "child."  
  
"My name is Yugi, sire. And I am fifteen years old - not a child," he replied, lost within crimson depths. A warm fuzzy feeling ran throughout his veins.  
  
Seto glanced nervously at his friend, afraid for Yugi - no one corrected the Pharaoh!  
  
But Yami just emitted a deep chuckle that sent shivers up Yugi's spine. What was wrong with him? He NEVER laughed in public!  
  
Yugi shuddered. That voice - so frightening, yet soothing in an odd way.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Seto shifted - only to see a peek of golden tresses from beneath oily rags. He glided over to the heap and heaved it to the side, and what he saw made him gasp.  
  
A boy, most likely a teenager, lay sprawled upon the floor, and jerked up suddenly when he felt his protection leave him.  
  
"Jou!" Yugi squealed out of fear for his friend.  
  
At that moment, Jou raised his blond head, and Seto's world began to spin, lost within those deep amber orbs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Sorry about that cliffhanger - I wanted to get to a somewhat decent stopping point so I could post this! It's been so long since I've posted!  
  
Yami: snorts No really.  
  
Yugi: Be nice, Yami!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP! I hope I can finish it soon! By the way, if you were wondering, this chapter is 13 pages on Microsoft Word!  
  
Bakura: I didn't have enough "moments" with Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Well, we just met in the story! Plus, Grace is saving the heavy fluff for later - the light fluff in this chapter will just have to do - for now.  
  
Marik: I hope you're right.  
  
Ryou: I KNOW I'm right.  
  
Malik: Who died and made you Kami-sama?  
  
Ryou: Actually, no one died, and Grace did.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: turns and stares at Grace  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): WHAT???  
  
Seto: Oh nothing - they just want to know why you made Ryou a god.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Seto? What are you doing here? Um - Ryou's a god?  
  
Jou: Honestly - do you EVER pay attention to what you are writing?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Jou? Uh - I don't know?  
  
Yami: Was that a question or a statement?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Uh - I don't know?  
  
Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, and Jou: sweatdrops and slaps forehead  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): WHAT???  
  
Yugi: Never mind her.  
  
Malik: to readers Just review, onegai???  
  
Jou: Don't worry - Grace will be back to normal soon.  
  
Seto: I hope.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and Jou: WE HOPE!!! For the sake of this story!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Uh - right. Until next time everyone! 


	4. Confusion and Reassurance

Randomasdf (Grace): Hey everyone! I'm back!!! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS - A FEW MORE AND I'LL HAVE A HUNDRED!!! ^.^  
  
Bakura: cynically Uh, right - if you consider twenty a "few."  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Bakura, I DON'T need your comments right now - you're distracting me!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto, and Jou: YEAH BAKURA - STOP DISTRACTING HER!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Uh - thanks. ANYWAY, special thanks go to Mirror Image and keto saiba for adding me to your favorite authors list! (And once again, I thank those who I've already thanked - please see previous chapter for names!)  
  
Malik: Yeah, yeah. Hurry up!  
  
Seto and Jou: FLUFF ALERT!!!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: catches on FLUFF ALERT!!! FLUFF ALERT!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sweatdrop I know I promised heavy fluff later, but I think this chapter will have light fluff once again. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Bakura: Now THIS, is a VERY difficult task.  
  
Ryou: Bakura! You'd better hold that temper - or else -  
  
Yugi: gives innocent look Or else what, Ryou?  
  
Marik: slaps forehead Yugi!  
  
Yugi: still looking innocent with huge eyes What?  
  
Yami: Awwwwwwwwww! Aibou is SO cute! winks at Yugi  
  
Yugi: blushes, then pouts as everyone shuts eyes immediately I STILL don't understand what's going on though!  
  
Yami: glares at Ryou My poor aibou DOES NOT need to be exposed to that!  
  
Ryou: I was GOING to say that Grace wouldn't continue the story before I was RUDELY interrupted! What did you think I was going to say?  
  
Yami and Marik: turns red with embarrassment Uh - never mind.  
  
Seto: You guys better get your minds out of the gutter.  
  
Jou: Honestly!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Oh my God - I can't believe I just made you say that!  
  
Malik: sarcastically Yeah - thanks a lot. My poor mind is suffering from bad mental images.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Malik! Stop that! Ryou, since you started this whole mess, you have to say the disclaimer!  
  
Ryou: mutters Fine, fine. straightens up Grace does not own anything even REMOTELY related to Yu-Gi-Oh!, except for maybe the plot of this story.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Thank you Ryou. Now, please - no more of that kind of implication.  
  
Ryou: It's not my fault! You made me say it!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Whatever. On with chapter 4!  
  
A/N: This chapter will probably have light fluff and more character interactions and dialogue. I'm not exactly sure where the plot will take me in this chapter, so bear with me. So, sit back and follow along with me! CLARIFICATIONS: "Chamber slave" means a housekeeper kind of person, and "personal slave" is someone who tends to one person's EVERY need. Also, "Yug" is Jou's nickname for Yugi, kind of like it is in the English dub version. Oh - and Hathor is the Egyptian goddess of love, beauty, and music - kind of like an Egyptian Aphrodite. I don't need to explain who Ra is, do I?  
  
I present to you with no further ado - chapter 4!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER FOUR - CONFUSION AND REASSURANCE~  
  
Jou flickered his eyes over Seto, admiring the stranger's muscular body.  
  
'Oh my Ra! I must get those thoughts out of my head now!' he scolded himself.  
  
The High Priest stood before the fair-haired (ex-)slave, his icy eyes locked upon the figure upon the floor. He didn't move, glued in that position, transfixed by the sheer beauty of the creature who was once used for Ra-knows-what. A sharp, jerking emotion tore through his heart as the former servant sat up, revealing large purple bruises painted up the sides of his lightly tanned legs.  
  
Seto sighed breathily, his gaze never lifting from the mysterious individual. Jou seemed to notice the sympathizing look as he shifted the tattered robe to conceal the marks.  
  
"Jou!" Yugi yelped again, running toward his seated friend.  
  
Jou frowned at Seto and Yami briefly before answering. "I'm okay Yug, I'm not afraid of these loonies." Seeing the murderous glare from the Pharaoh, he added, "Even if they call themselves the leaders of Egypt."  
  
A flash of hurt crossed Seto's face before he retained his usual cool attitude. "You WILL respect your betters, ESPECIALLY your Pharaoh," he boomed, gesturing toward himself and Yami.  
  
Jou recoiled slightly under the commanding tone of the Priest's vibrant voice, while Yugi backed away - right into Yami.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry, your Highness," Yugi mumbled incoherently, while his usual pale skin flushed to match Yami's blood-red irises.  
  
Simultaneously, the Pharaoh blushed at the close contact. He swiftly composed himself before his emotions seeped through his mask. Marik looked back and forth between the pink Pharaoh with his reddened look-alike and the frowning High Priest with a glaring Jou. A wide smirk was plastered upon the merchant's unreadable face - his uncanny ability to "read" people was a gift that his bloodline possessed.  
  
Sensing their friends' uneasiness, Malik and Ryou jumped from their hiding places, ready to spring an attack if the situation called for it. However, they were met with four distraught teenagers and one all-knowing vendor.  
  
Upon hearing Ryou and Malik's presence, Yami turned as his lips curled into a cruel sneer. "My, my, who do we have here?"  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura remained under the bookshelf, aware that his appearance would probably result in his death.  
  
"I hope you aren't bothering our friends here, PHARAOH," Malik snickered.  
  
"Or you'll have to answer to US," Ryou finished for him.  
  
"How DARE you speak to the Pharaoh like that!" Seto hollered.  
  
Pharaoh Yami held up a silencing hand. "I can handle this one, Seto. Thank you." Turning to the two defiant teens, he added, "You KNOW what happens to disrespectful citizens, right?"  
  
"We will do anything to help our friends!" Malik and Ryou roared.  
  
As Yami opened his mouth to send out the execution command, he felt a small gentle tug on his sleeve. He lowered his crimson gaze to fall upon Yugi, who was looking at the Pharaoh with pleading eyes, tears threatening to spill over the edge. Warm amethyst orbs filled with purity and innocence stared deep into Yami's cold scarlet glare, full of unknown secrets.  
  
The Pharaoh gulped under Yugi's intense, yet silent act of begging. Heaving a sigh, he reluctantly gave in. He waved his hand in an informal act of forgiveness. Seto stared at his friend with a hint of disbelief and smiled internally. Maybe there was a chance for the icy fortress around Yami's heart to melt. He looked over to Yugi and shot him a brief fleeting grin. Although the petit boy was confused, he sent his own small smile back.  
  
Malik and Ryou were even more puzzled. They had thought that it was the end for them.  
  
Apparently not.  
  
"You four," Yami said, pointing to Yugi, Jou, Ryou, and Malik, "will come with us and be our slaves, for you broke the law by running away. AND, you two will come to the palace to discuss your new jobs," he continued, pointing at Marik.  
  
"Us TWO?" Marik asked, perplexed. "What new jobs?"  
  
"Whoever is still hiding should come out now - I can sense your Millennium Item. There is no use trying to conceal it!" Yami commanded. Turning to face Marik, he added, "The Prophecy of Ancient Kings state that the bearers of the Millennium Items are to have their criminal record cleared and new jobs within the Pharaoh's counsel," he elaborated while growling.  
  
At that same time, a certain tomb robber was cursing at the golden ring around his neck in every tongue with every word of his knowledge. "Damn this cursed Ring!" he nearly shouted.  
  
Everyone looked up, searching for the source of the voice. Being the experienced plunderer he was, Bakura still remained hidden from the naked eye. Yami, however, was growing impatient. Since he did not wish to waste his coveted Shadow Powers, he motioned for Seto to take care of this trivial problem. The High Priest held out his Millennium Rod and concentrated. Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow yellow-green as he yelped loudly. His Ring began to slowly pull him toward the Rod.  
  
The process took mere minutes - Bakura now stood in front of the Pharaoh and High Priest, eyes wide. "What did you do?" Marik asked quietly.  
  
"Simple tracking spell," Seto stated plainly.  
  
Yami inspected the addition to their group. The white-silver locks seemed so familiar. Suddenly, realization swept over him.  
  
"So, we meet again - oh infamous tomb robber Bakura," he sneered.  
  
Bakura's harsh brown orbs widened even more at the mention of his name. "Pharaoh," he said mockingly, "I am honored that you would remember me."  
  
Seto, Yugi, Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Marik stood to the side, each equally confused and wanting some information.  
  
The Pharaoh turned regally to face the six that stood in front of him. "Well, you see, Bakura was plundering the Great Pyramid of Rohankt about three moons ago. My guards caught him in the act and he was brought before me. However, being the trickster he was and still is, he managed to slip away."  
  
Bakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Damn right I did. Or I would be dead by now."  
  
'And I wouldn't have met Ryou,' he added mentally.  
  
The six stood frozen, uncertain of what to make of the situation.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, all of you will be coming to the palace," Yami added. "INCLUDING you, tomb robber," he said calmly, while internally laughing at Bakura's angered expression.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO THE PALACE!" the platinum-haired thief retorted strongly.  
  
"He is the Pharaoh and you WILL obey him!" Seto interjected.  
  
Yugi, Jou, Malik, and Ryou sighed softly - it seemed as if they were fated to be slaves, the doer of other people's dirty work.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami eyed the teen with tri-colored tresses with a look of longing and curiosity while maintaining his usual calm outward façade. Seto examined Jou, admiring how the late afternoon sun reflected off his crown, giving the illusion of pure gold. Malik and Marik glanced nervously sideways at each other, both not wanting to be separated, yet both afraid to admit it. Bakura sent a fleeting look of disdain toward Ryou, but his insides were tied in knots with unexpressed emotions.  
  
**ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER**  
  
The two nobles strode out the door with four new slaves and two new counsel members in tow. The slaves owned nothing - they never had, and they never would. Bakura had nothing currently in his possession, seeing as he everything in secret. The sandy-haired ex-merchant held his belongings under his arm and on his back, the weight causing him to bend slightly.  
  
The icy-hearted Pharaoh smirked, pondering the situation. 'It's not like those two will do anything in my counsel, none of the members do. As for those four, they will be so fun to break! Seto is probably going to claim the one called 'Jou' for himself - I can see the attraction between those two. Just like Marik and Bakura are attracted to their little look-alikes. As am I.'  
  
Yami's ruby eyes expanded at his last thought. 'I am NOT attracted to Yugi!' he reminded himself.  
  
'Just keep telling that to yourself, and maybe one day you'll ACTUALLY believe it,' a nasty, cynical voice said in his head.  
  
Just then, they reached the shining palace, situated at the far end of town. The slaves gasped at the sheer size and beauty of their new home. Before entering, however, Seto and Yami shuffled around to face the six.  
  
"You," Seto commanded, pointing at Jou, "will come with me. From now on, you will be my personal servant. You will see to my every need."  
  
Jou nodded numbly, scared beyond words.  
  
Yami grinned with an all-knowing look, glancing at his friend. "You - Yugi - will be MY personal servant. You are never to disobey me, for that will result in grave consequences."  
  
Yugi gulped nervously as he forced his own innocent amethyst gaze to hold Yami's crimson.  
  
"As for you two - you," Yami continued, pointing at Malik, "will be staying with Marik as his chamber slave. And you," he pointed to Ryou, "will room with Bakura, also his chamber slave. And your additional duties will include kitchen work and tending to the animals."  
  
After assigning everyone to their proper places, they climbed the smooth steps behind the proud king.  
  
Turning his sapphire gaze onto Yami's back, Seto inwardly smiled. 'Maybe little Yugi can teach the Great Pharaoh to love.'  
  
The High Priest's gaze then landed upon his own slave, his heartbeat speeding up at the mere sight of his thoughtful honey-amber orbs. 'And maybe I too will learn something.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik and Malik walked into their chamber as their slave escort informed Marik that dinner was waiting upon his bed, new clothes were hanging in the wardrobe, and that his bath was waiting in the adjoining room. He quickly bowed to the new counsel member and bade him good evening, not casting a glance at his fellow slave.  
  
Marik looked over to the blond. His deep pools of lavender narrowed in concern when he saw Malik's sullen expression. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
The tanned slave looked up in surprise at the gentle tone. "Don't worry Malik. In our room, you can do anything you want. You aren't a slave in my eyes," Marik answered the unspoken question. 'Oh no - was that too obvious?' he thought frantically.  
  
Malik's lilac eyes lit up slightly. "Really?" he asked, full of hope.  
  
His "master" nodded, aware of Malik's resentment as a slave. "Really! To prove it, you can clean yourself off before me!" he added.  
  
Malik scuttled off toward the awaiting bath, eager to wash away years of grime and discomfort. Meanwhile, the other sighed and leaned back upon his bed, nibbling at a purple grape. 'Violet - just like Malik's eyes. Those deep, sensuous eyes. It's a wonder I've kept this in at all.' He thought solemnly.  
  
Soon after, Malik reemerged from the room - loose, beige, cotton pants tied around his waist with a thin hand-woven belt. His bronzed chest was bare and small droplets of water ran down his muscled front. Marik blinked, trying not to stare at the exposed skin. A pink tinge appeared on his usually composed face as the simple sight sent shivers up and down his spine. Malik shifted to the side, looking for a shirt -  
  
Marik drew a sharp breath.  
  
Ugly blue-green discolorations danced upon his otherwise flawless back.  
  
"Ra!" he exclaimed, hurrying toward the hunched slave.  
  
Marik reached out a tentative hand, his fingertips gently brushing each mark. Malik shuddered involuntary at the tender caresses.  
  
"Why don't you lie down and eat something? I will be back after I wash up," Marik suggested.  
  
Malik almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but nodded as the he headed for the soft sheets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura shoved Ryou harshly into their chamber. Ryou's large chocolate eyes were brimming with clear liquid as he silently prayed to Ra - hoping that his roommate wouldn't kill him.  
  
"You will not cry! Crying is for weaklings! I will NOT allow you to be weak!" the taller of the two practically screamed.  
  
Ryou, shocked, remained wordless, waiting for instructions of what to do next.  
  
"You will bathe after me and put on these clothes," Bakura commanded, thrusting a plain, loose outfit into Ryou's hands.  
  
Ryou nodded submissively as he reached up to take off his shirt. As he pulled the filthy article of clothing over his head, he heard a faint gasp of surprise. Angry red welts and healing lacerations were scattered across his pale torso. Ashamed, the slave looked away - hoping, praying, pleading that the gods would look kindly upon him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow that was never delivered.  
  
Instead, cold fingers ran down his skin, almost in a caring manner. Ryou shuddered at the tingling feeling coursing throughout his blood. Their gazes met, and for a fleeting second, Bakura's icy mask melted, though it returned as soon as it left.  
  
They both stood, basking in the dimming sunlight, mesmerized by each other's appearance and transfixed in each other's intense stares. Suddenly, Bakura snapped out of his trance and quickly removed his hand. Ryou immediately missed the fuzzy sensations and the way the world seemed to revolve around them.  
  
'What is wrong with me? I can't think straight whenever Ryou is nearby! Please Hathor, please tell me!' Bakura begged mentally. "I will be back," he snapped frigidly to Ryou as he composed himself.  
  
The silver-haired slave nodded knowingly as Bakura, quite out of character, ambled clumsily toward the neighboring bathing room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The High Priest threw off his gray cloak, revealing silken robes of the purest sky blue. Behind him stood his new personal servant - the ever-so- defiant Jounouchi. Jou examined his surroundings closely. Never before had he seen such beautiful furnishings - cherry and oak trimmed with gold decorated the spacious area. His eyes flickered over to the large golden bed, covered with dark cerulean sheets hemmed and embroidered with gold thread. A sudden jolt of fear jerked throughout Jou's slender body as he trembled at his current thought.  
  
Seto seemed to notice his new slave's uneasiness. "Your young companion calls you Jou - is this what you prefer to be called?" he asked soothingly.  
  
Jou looked up, astonished at Seto's relaxing tone. "Yeah - that's what all of my friends call me," he replied.  
  
"Will you let me be your friend?" Seto questioned delicately.  
  
A pause filled the ambiance. Hurt filled the Priest's heart, causing it to ache horrendously. He averted his glittering azure gaze. Jou ran a hand through his unruly golden mane, contemplating his options.  
  
"Yes," he stated simply and quietly, yet firmly, breaking out a toothy grin.  
  
Seto raised his brunette head, not believing his ears. "Do you trust me?" he finally inquired.  
  
Jou thought before responding. "Yes - though you tend to be kinda scary at times," he said carefully.  
  
Seto chuckled softly. "It is a mask that I put on in public - to appear intimidating and to show authority over people. However -" he gestured for Jou to lean in, "Pharaoh Yami seems to wear his mask permanently - well, at least until someone can remove it and teach him to love," he breathed into his servant's ear.  
  
Jou quivered pleasantly as Seto's warm breath engulfed his earlobe.  
  
"If you would like to bathe, there's a hot bath waiting in the adjoining room, my bathing chambers." the High Priest offered kindly.  
  
"Thanks! I'll take ya up on that offer!" Jou exclaimed, happy to make a new friend.  
  
Forgetting his self-consciousness, he removed his dusty top, revealing revolting contusions that enveloped his slender figure. Seto, risked a quick glimpse at his beautiful servant, not wanting him to think that he was intruding on his privacy. However, what met his vision caused him to inhale sharply.  
  
"Who did this to you?" he cried, exasperated, as if he could feel his pain.  
  
"M-m-my old masters," Jou replied, a lone tear escaping his darkened eyes. "And my father," he added almost hesitantly.  
  
"Your own flesh and blood would inflict such damage to you? How DARE he?" Seto bellowed, getting more and more enraged with each passing second.  
  
"He sold me after my mother left with my sister," he continued, reminiscing on painful memories, each ripping at his inner soul. Two more silver tears trailed down his delicate face.  
  
Seto reached out and brushed the salty liquid from Jou's soft features. He pulled the servant into a loose comforting embrace. Both felt heat rush up to their cheeks at the intimate contact, but lucky for them, neither of them saw it. They stayed in that position for some time - rocking back and forth calmingly as Seto whispered reassuring words to Jou while stroking his silky flaxen tresses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I will be strong - for mother and grandpa! I WILL NOT give in! I just can't!' Yugi told himself resolutely. 'After what I have gone through, I will not give in now!'  
  
Pharaoh Yami glanced down at his new slave, who appeared to be lost within his own contemplations. "Slave," he sneered degradingly.  
  
"Pharaoh - I DO have a name, you know," he snapped back, aware of what it may cost him.  
  
Yami's usual scarlet irises deepened to a sinister burgundy hue - never had he been spoken to like that!  
  
"As do I. But if you know what is good for you SLAVE, I suggest that you do what you are told and not speak without permission!" Yami warned, while at the same time wondering why he had not put him to death yet. That was twice he had talked back! Why was he so patient with this servant? What made Yugi so special?  
  
'Oh - I can name a few things,' the voice in the back of his head answered. 'He's so pure, innocent, beautiful -"  
  
'BEAUTIFUL? Where in the Underworld did he get that thought? I must be losing it,' he thought bitterly.  
  
True, Yugi was a true innocent. His violet eyes could see through souls and a permanent aura of purity radiated from the angelic teen - his angel.  
  
'MY angel? I have definitely gone mad,' he shook his head again.  
  
Yugi, by this time, was very puzzled, and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the ruler, who was still confused over his own thoughts. Yami waved it off, dismissing his previous thoughts.  
  
Shrugging, the two reached the Pharaoh's chambers - there were four guards stationed in front of the door and he beckoned one of them to open the jewel-encrusted door. Yami swept gracefully past the entry, with a stumbling Yugi on his tail. The amethyst-eyed slave gasped as he examined the room and its possessions. Nearly everything was gold with embedded jewels! Yugi rubbed his eyes, not believing in the riches in front of him.  
  
The Pharaoh moved to his dressing chamber, adjacent to his sleeping chamber (the current room), and began to undress himself. He motioned for Yugi to assist him. Sighing, the Pharaoh look-alike bounced over to aid his master.  
  
Yami first threw off the thick cloak, relieved to get the weight off his shoulders. Yugi stared at the now royally dressed teen in front of him. Navy, fine cotton pants hugged his legs somewhat closely, and a loose, white silk, flowing, tunic-like shirt was draped across his upper body. Over these articles a regal ruby robe was hung around his shoulders. A fine gold collar adorned his neck, decorated with sparkling rubies and diamonds. Earrings dangled lazily from his ears, but what fascinated Yugi the most was the peculiar pyramid-shaped pendant that was slung around Yami's neck by a leather band. The Eye of Ra was etched into it, and it emitted a mysterious essence that intrigued the slave.  
  
Yami noticed Yugi's purple gaze upon his Millennium Puzzle and laughed. "This, SLAVE, is the Millennium Puzzle. It gives me control over the shadow powers and it grants me the power of every other Millennium Item. Therefore, it is the most powerful."  
  
Yugi's already widened orbs expanded even more. The Pharaoh took the time to study him scrupulously. A loose vanilla-colored chemise covered the creamy skin of his chest, and khaki bottoms covered his lower half, cutting right above his ankles. Yugi's petite body was perfect. Beautiful.  
  
'Argh! I must stop!' Yami shook his head, scornful at his own thoughts.  
  
At that moment, Yugi tilted his head up - the dimming light illuminating his silky strands of hair and his violet eyes glittering with an unreadable expression. Although Yami could have used his Millennium Puzzle to read his thoughts, he remained frozen, not wanting to intrude upon his privacy.  
  
'Privacy? Since when did I give a damn about others' privacy?' Yami was lost, deep within unplaced emotion.  
  
'I wonder what he is thinking,' Yugi wondered, examining the Pharaoh's look of surprise.  
  
Plum and ruby locked for what seemed as eternity. Breaking the moment, the teenaged king turned away and scolded himself silently.  
  
"Here," he finally grunted, tossing a new set of clothes at his personal servant.  
  
Yugi, grateful for the garments, quickly threw off his grimy shirt. Angular crimson orbs stared, as a swirl of sentiments over took him - sympathy, shock, and disgust at the person who DARED to touch the poor boy. Bruises and scars covered every inch of the slave's front and back - marks signaling years of pain and suffering.  
  
'WHAT???' Yami once again shouted mentally. 'WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME???' He re-questioned. 'Maybe a bath will help clear my mind and sort out my emotions.'  
  
"I'm going to bathe now - do not touch anything in my absence. You will be sleeping there," he informed, gesturing toward a makeshift mattress with several blankets on the floor in the eastern corner of the large chamber.  
  
With that, Yami strode out of the room. Yugi flopped down upon the crude pallet, willing himself not to cry - why was his life so messed up? Here he was - the PERSONAL servant of the Pharaoh himself - the cruel, heartless bastard that never hesitated when it came to killing.  
  
A solitary tear slid down his round cheeks, and he quickly brushed it away, once again embarrassed and angry at his own weakness.  
  
"Ra help me," he sighed softly, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
The slave drifted off into a dreamless slumber - his mother and grandpa within his heart, and his fears plaguing his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Another chappie done! I am so proud of myself!  
  
Bakura: growling Took you long enough.  
  
Yugi: That last part about me was so sad!  
  
Yami: I'll save you, aibou!  
  
Yugi: ^.^  
  
Seto: points Millennium Rod at Grace I command you to write the next chapter now!  
  
Jou: I agree with Seto!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Don't you always? Jou blushes Anyway, since today is Friday, I will begin the next chapter right now. Well, when I finish posting this chapter.  
  
Malik: pouts There still isn't that much fluff.  
  
Marik: There's close to NO fluff!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sighs I know, I know. I'll work on it.  
  
Bakura: Excuse me! I am not THAT mean to my hikari!  
  
Ryou: Just go with it, 'Kura. It's part of the story!  
  
Bakura: goes red I told you not to call me that in public!  
  
Yami: HA HA HA! Tomb robber has a softie nickname! Bakura glares  
  
Yugi: That isn't very nice, Yami.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Stop arguing! I can't concentrate!  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Seto, Malik, Marik: Yeah! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Grace can't concentrate! You know what that means!  
  
Bakura: Actually I don't.  
  
Yami: Tomb robber no baka. Here - lemme HELP you - Grace not concentrating = slow update of next chapter. Bakura shuts up almost immediately  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): It'll get a bit more fluffy in the next chapter, especially after those scenes at the end in each of the rooms.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Malik: Why are we so bruised and cut up?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): It adds more drama to the story. Angsty pasts = better storyline.  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik: I'll save you hikari!!!  
  
Seto: Um - right - and I'll save you Jou!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I'm gonna cut these author's notes a bit short so that I can start on chapter five.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Jou, Seto, Malik, Marik: Until chappie five everyone! 


	5. Secrets Revealed

**NOTICE: I am competing with my sister for reviews - please help me out and review! You know you want to! ^.^  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Okay - I need some help - should Mai and Anzu be in this fic? Or should I just leave them out? I'm not quite sure - because I don't know exactly where they will fit in the story. Oh well - help me decide!  
  
Okay - I also apologize if this is turning out to be the "typical" Ancient Egypt fic where Yami is cold-hearted and blah, blah. It'll be more original soon, however, there's only so much I can do in the Ancient Egyptian setting - it's actually pretty limited if I want to keep it accurate and for it to not turn into a crazy humor fic. Please bear with me - and please keep reading! Oh - and I apologize for the slow updates.  
  
Anyway, WOW I HAVE 100+ REVIEWS!!! Hooray for all of the reviews! bows to readers and reviewers Thank you! Merci beaucoup! ¡Gracias! Arigatou! Xie xie! (Translation: "Thank you!" in English, French, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese - I would put more languages if I knew more! ^.^)  
  
Yugi: bouncing around Yay! Chapter 5! I can't wait!  
  
Yami: desperately trying to catch his aibou Yugi! Calm down! I know you're excited - we all are - but please settle down! Yugi pouts, but sits down  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Wouldn't it be funny if I killed everyone off?  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Ha ha - can't you guys take a joke?  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: No.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Oh - okay.  
  
Bakura: growls impatiently Just get on with it!  
  
Seto: My - SOMEONE'S impatient.  
  
Ryou: Well, you would be too if you were in 'Kura's position.  
  
Bakura: RYOU! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT NAME???  
  
Jou: Well, he's not - so BLAH!  
  
Yami: Well, I think that if we cut back on all of this quarrelling, Grace would be able to work faster.  
  
Malik: cynically No shit Sherlock. Yami covers Yugi's ears  
  
Marik: Hikari! I am appalled at your language! pauses to think Actually, I'm not.  
  
Yugi: looks confused Huh?  
  
Yami: mutters Nothing, nothing.  
  
Bakura: Malik said - Yami sends death glare - never mind.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): OH MY GOD - just be quiet already!  
  
Bakura: You mean Ra.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): No, actually I don't.  
  
Bakura: Yes you do!  
  
Ryou: No she doesn't! Bakura is shocked that Ryou would oppose him  
  
Jou: Hey - is that a doughnut?  
  
Seto: Pig. Or should I say Puppy? I wasn't aware that puppies ate doughnuts.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sweatdrop That was really random.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: Oh well.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Before these psychopaths get TOO out of hand, I'd like to present the disclaimer and then chapter 5, since everyone seems to be off in La-La Land. First, the disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor will I ever. I am too young to be in jail, so please don't sue me! Now, I present to you - chapter 5!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: Yay!  
  
A/N: Okay everyone - this is the chapter you've been waiting for - SLIGHTLY heavier fluff. Remember, everything has to go with the plot, meaning that the relationship between Yami and Yugi as well as with Bakura and Ryou is still unstable. CLARIFICATIONS: To know what happened to Yugi's mother, please refer to chapter 1. Oh - and I don't really know what they ate back then, so bear with me. I try not to use cuss words, but it fits some of the characters (like Bakura). And I will be using Serenity for Jou's sister's name, not the Japanese name - because I like the name Serenity. ^.^ I hope this chapter turns out alright - it's really hard to write fluff! (Even though there are a lot of fluff masters out there in this world.) So please read and review!  
  
Here we go everyone - chapter 5!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER FIVE - asdf~  
  
The Egyptian sun rose slowly, its golden rays filtering upon four different scenes in four different rooms.  
  
Two similar blond teens lay bare-chested next to each other on a large bed. The light lavender sheets that matched their eyes were twisted and tucked around their sprawled tan bodies. They shivered simultaneously, being exposed to the cool early morning air, and huddled closer, both unaware of how close they were. A smile played upon both of their lips, eyelids still drooped in slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A spiky white-haired figure was stretched out on a soft mattress, glaring hard at the ceiling, as if expecting it to talk to him. Long arms were crossed in front of his clothed chest. He took a glimpse over to a boy on the rough floor that could easily pass for his twin. Soft silver tresses fell limply around his angelic face, bathed in the aureate dawn and eyes heavily-lidded with sleep. The figure grunted and turned away from the rapturous sight, scowling slightly at himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two forms were settled on the floor, backs leaning upon the frame of the bed. The taller brunette held the shorter ochroid-haired boy in his arms, hand still tangled in his silky locks. Expressions of contentment graced both of the teens' features, as they clung to each other almost desperately. Dried tear trails marked the slightly smaller form's cheeks, but he still retained the satisfied look upon his lips. They both shifted, pulling even closer, as if afraid to lose each other. Unknowingly, the one dressed in blue (the brown-haired one) buried his face into the other's mane, breathing in the sweet scent of honey and milk. He drew a pleased sigh from the blond, though both still lost within a world of dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A petite boy with wild hair was wide awake his intense pools of amethyst glowering at the room with scorn seeping through every part of his body. What had HE done to end up in this wonderful mess? His gaze fell upon the slumbering Pharaoh who was currently twitching under the mass of blankets, obviously engaged in a livid nightmare. The smaller boy was unsure of what to do - the internal decision tearing at him. Should he wake him up and spare him of the torture? His brain seemed to be battling with instinct.  
  
Meanwhile, the taller of the two look-alikes tossed repeatedly, his sense of reality clashing with a fictitious impression. A whimper escaped his lips, as his mind plunged into a world between truth and delusion.  
  
**DREAM/FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**  
  
An eight-year-old Prince Yami sprung happily down the palace hallways, a bouquet of violets in his tightly clenched fist - a present for his mother. Glancing around to search for the correct door, he was suddenly pulled roughly into a semi-dark room and slapped harshly across his tanned cheek.  
  
"Wha -" another blow connected with his jaw, silencing the crimson-eyed child.  
  
His orbs brimmed with tears, threatening to fall.  
  
"No crying - Pharaohs and Princes do not cry," a voice shouted from the shadows.  
  
Yami turned, pulling at the locked door, screaming desperately for aide. The deep voice boomed with mocking laughter.  
  
"They will not come. You are useless - a feeble, whimpering nobody," it said full of scorn.  
  
Yet another shot landed in his stomach, and the Prince doubled over in obvious pain.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami managed to choke out between gasps.  
  
The figure stepped out from behind the gloom to reveal -  
  
his father, the Almighty Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt.  
  
Yami sucked in hard, his lungs on the edge of exploding.  
  
"Let this be a lesson, boy. The first of many. You are never to show emotion. Feelings are signs of the fragile, the frail. In order to be Pharaoh, you are to be just. Like. Me," the glowering ruler hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Mother," the Prince whispered.  
  
"Your mother?" Another scornful laugh resounded throughout the chamber. "You are just like her - a worthless, pathetic creature not fit even to be called human," the Pharaoh spat roughly.  
  
By this time, the silver tears were painted down his face, streaming down in endless rivers. His father grabbed him violently.  
  
"Your life is in your own hands - I suggest you keep this to yourself," the bitter Pharaoh sneered.  
  
With that, he turned and swept out of the murky room, golden robes billowing behind each graceful stride, and retaining his stolid façade, as Prince Yami crumpled to the floor in a teary broken mess.  
  
**END DREAM/FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**  
  
Angular crimson orbs snapped open, cold sweat dripping down the sides of Yami's face. Seeing the Pharaoh awake, Yugi fell back upon the makeshift mattress, feigning sleep, not wanting his MASTER to see him. The teenaged Pharaoh glanced at the figure in the corner on the floor. The sight his eyes were met with almost made his icy heart melt. Almost.  
  
His slave's flaxen bangs were draped delicately across his saintly features, reflecting the early morning rays. His shiny black and scarlet locks were slightly mussed, but remained in the distinct hairstyle that the Pharaoh also sported. His round amethyst eyes were shut in a peaceful manner, adding the finishing touches to the perfect image of innocence.  
  
Yugi opened one of his eyes tentatively, letting out a squeak when he saw the Yami's ruby gaze upon him. The Pharaoh almost smiled. Almost.  
  
Yami felt his lips twitch, but managed to force it into a scowl before it got out of hand. 'WHAT IS GOING ON??? I DO NOT SMILE!!!' he shouted in his head.  
  
Yugi caught the odd look upon the Pharaoh's face and quickly rushed over to the grand bed. "Do you need anything?" he asked timidly, seeing the fire in Yami's irises flicker for a moment.  
  
"Did I ask for assistance?" the Pharaoh said with a rough tone.  
  
His slave shook his head softly, while Yami took the time to compose himself. He mentally kicked himself. 'Snap out of it, Yami. You are Pharaoh! I have no time for such fools.'  
  
But the cynical inner voice interjected. 'Ah - but you have time for this innocent angel, don't you?'  
  
A faint pink hue spread across the Pharaoh's face, surprising him greatly.  
  
"You aren't ill, your highness?" Yugi asked hesitantly.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Just get me some water," he ordered.  
  
Nodding, the small-built servant hurried off - if he had one weakness, it would be that he hated to see people sick ever since his mother's death. It also marked the beginning of hell for him - the pain, the suffering were all linked to that tragic moment.  
  
A silent tear trickled down his chin as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Egyptians in each of the rooms woke to the blinding sun, save for the Pharaoh and his slave, who were both wide-awake.  
  
The two almost identical individuals stirred slightly, shifting the rumpled sheets back as they yawned simultaneously. Two sets of lavender glanced at each other before their owners flushed furiously at the close proximity of their half-dressed bodies. Quickly sitting up, the two tanned companions stretched silently and hurried over to the polished wardrobe - pulling out light azure-colored robes for the new counsel member, and plain gray pants with a simple white shirt for the slave.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Marik asked sympathetically, while Malik massaged his arms, trying to loosen the muscles for a long day's worth of labor.  
  
Sensing his tension through his motions, Marik walked over to the palace's new slave and gently took one of his bronzed arms between his palms. The ex- merchant rubbed in slow, circular motions, easing away the knots. His breathing became labored, coming out in short gasps. All Marik wanted to do was to crush his lips to Malik's, tasting the sweet flavor that radiated off of the beautiful slave, but he resisted the cravings. And it hurt. A lot.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik held his breath, trying not to react to the caresses, yet failing miserably. He emitted a soft sigh in contentment followed by a stifled moan that escaped his throat. The sounds almost drove Marik crazy - his hungering body engaged in a battle with his brain. Finally, he gave up, giving in slightly to the temptations and pulling Malik into an embrace while lightly kissing the slave's soft flaxen hair.  
  
They parted after a moment, both flushing deeply at their intimate contact.  
  
"Remember, Malik, don't let a title define who you are," Marik whispered smoothly, as a knock was heard at the door.  
  
A servant stood with her head bowed, carrying breakfast for Marik. The counsel member took the tray, thanking the girl, and turned toward Malik, gesturing for him to share it with him. The lilac-orbed slave hesitated, an expression of uncertainty written clearly upon his sun-kissed face. He timidly reached out a delicate hand and brought the small piece of fruit to his mouth, savoring the syrupiness of the melon.  
  
Marik nearly slipped a groan at the sight of the younger teen licking his fingers carefully. Malik, on the other hand, was quite pleased with Marik's reaction. Blushing like mad, he approached his roommate, slightly swaying his hips in what he hoped to be in a somewhat seductive manner.  
  
Before both of them knew it, Malik was inches apart from Marik, their lips almost touching. Their hot breaths entwined in the small space between them as they gazed into each other's lavender eyes, mesmerized. Slowly, Marik closed the tiny gap, brushing his lips shyly across Malik's. Sparks and tingles flew up their spines, causing them to shiver pleasantly simultaneously. Marik then gently deepened the timid kiss, easing apart his partner's lips, prodding them tenderly with his velvety tongue. Out of surprise, the slave fully opened his mouth, allowing the ex-vendor to explore his saccharine cavern, the taste of fruit lingering throughout.  
  
They pulled away, breathlessly. By this time, both of their faces were stained scarlet. Marik placed one last kiss upon Malik's forehead before the two companions parted went on their own way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
A silvery-white haired figure blinked sleep out of his warm chocolate eyes, sitting up upon the hard floor. He looked around, not remembering where he was until his vision cleared, revealing a large bed with a lump residing upon it. Giggling, Ryou stood up, pulling his thin robe around his slender body, and walked over to the bed, watching the "lump" intensely, considering poking him, until he remembered about Bakura's hostility.  
  
The grin immediately dropped from his face, as did the idea of jabbing the sleeping ex-tomb robber. Sighing, the slave sat down in a chair in the corner, and noticed the "lump" as it began to stir. Grunting, Bakura shifted to the side, unable to block out the sunlight as it trickled through the balcony upon him. He threw back the covers, going to kick Ryou awake before he became aware that his almost-twin was staring at him. A tint of pink graced his pale skin when Ryou saw that his roommate had caught him gaping. The angelic boy averted his orbs quickly, not wanting to provoke Bakura's anger or test his patience.  
  
"Get dressed," Bakura growled, shoving a new set of clothes at Ryou while heaving himself out of bed and searching for an outfit for the day.  
  
The teen with harsh angular eyes walked over to the dressing table, picking up random pieces of gold and silver jewelry, but dropping a silver bracelet adorned with emeralds. Hastily, Ryou rushed over to pick it up just as Bakura leaned over. Their hands met and their heads clashed in an aching collision. The younger of the two yelped in surprise and in pain he rubbed his head gingerly (with his free hand).  
  
They both looked down, now noticing their entangled hands, and quickly wrenched them apart, not knowing what to say as Ryou's blush grew and Bakura glared hard, trying to keep the heat in his face under control. The knock at their door snapped them out of their trance - and Ryou hurried to open it, to find -  
  
No one. But a tray was at his feet - filled with delicious fruits and breads. Picking it up, the younger held it out to the older. Bakura scoffed, and took it, while tossing an apple at the slave. Ryou caught it gratefully and rubbed it lightly on his shirt before taking a bite that lit up his angelic features. He licked his lips happily and took another bite, leaving Bakura to stare at the boy with a mix of emotions. Surprise - for Ryou seemed to be happy with the smallest things. Pity - since the slave had suffered so much that the smallest things WOULD affect him greatly. Disgust - at the boy's purity and cleanliness. And - Admiration? The ex- thief's cold coffee orbs widened considerably. Since when had HE - the mighty Bakura - admired slaves?  
  
'BEAUTIFUL INNOCENT slaves,' a sly voice in the back of his corrected.  
  
'SHUT UP!' he yelled back mentally. "SHUT UP!" he yelled again, aloud this time.  
  
Ryou's head snapped up suddenly. "Er - are you okay?" he asked bashfully.  
  
Bakura glanced at the white-haired slave. Big mistake. The mere sight of those round brown eyes was enough to make his knees quiver and his heart jerk. He backed away to the bed, seating himself. Ryou shut his orbs, shivering at the intense gaze.  
  
Slowly, the taller of the two stood up from his current position and broke out of his daze. "Stupid slave - mind your own business," he snapped, emitting a low growl.  
  
With that, he strode silently out the door and into the hallway, leaving a very confused and very lost Ryou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
Seto carefully opened one of his icy cerulean eyes, his back sore from staying on the floor all night. Memories of the night before flooded in his mind, and he smiled down upon a slightly snoring, golden-haired Jou in his arms.  
  
'Ra, he looks absolutely stunning - like an seraph that can only be compared to the gods.' The High Priest shook his head sadly. 'He probably doesn't see me that way. Oh well,' he sighed, 'at least he'll be happy - and I'm happy if he's happy.'  
  
Smiling gently at the teen in his arms, Seto placed him on the oak and sapphire bed, and moved to his wardrobe to find his regal robes. Jou stirred slightly, moving onto his side, a few drops of perspiration sliding down his soft cheeks.  
  
"No father, please. I'll do ANYTHING! Please don't - don't hurt them, hit me instead. Just don't touch them. Please! PLEASE!" he whispered exasperatedly.  
  
The blue-eyed teen spun around, shocked at the slave's memories. Quickly gliding over to the large bed, Seto tenderly shook Jou awake, squeezing him in a soothing manner. Sobbing hysterically, the slave opened his honey- amber orbs, his vision clearing just enough to see a brunette figure looming over him, an expression of concern written clearly upon his eighteen-year-old face.  
  
"Gah! I'm sorry!" Jou apologized, jumping out of the warm blankets that covered him.  
  
Seto looked puzzled for a moment before responding. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Jou." He paused before continuing. "Is there something about you father you wish to tell me?" he asked gently.  
  
Jou looked shocked. "My father?"  
  
"You were mumbling in your sleep, about him hurting you or something," the High Priest explained.  
  
Jou looked away, face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed," Seto told his slave, "You can tell me anything."  
  
The blond-haired one nodded. "My father, was almost always drunk. And if he wasn't intoxicated, he would be in a foul mood. I tried to protect my sister, Serenity, and my mother - a very difficult task - but I tried! I really did try!"  
  
By this time, tears were once again trailing down his delicate face.  
  
"Yugi was my only friend back then. We met Ryou and Malik when we became slaves," Jou explained. "Anyways, Yugi's father and my father were 'drinking buddies' and I swear they were in some sort of cult that promoted abusing their sons."  
  
"You don't mean - Yugi went through all of this too?" Seto gasped.  
  
"Yeah, but he went through worse. MUCH worse," Jou choked out.  
  
The older teen took the hint, surprised at the tragic childhood these slaves had experienced. "Oh Ra - I didn't know - I'm so sorry, Jou."  
  
The slave continued. "Yugi and I would meet behind our houses, if you can call them that, and we would clean each other up, praying for a better life. He was always a bloodier mess than me - I can remember all of those gashes and bruises with dried blood crusting around his wounds. One day, my mother decided she had enough. She took my sister, who was about five at that time, and left. My poor mother wanted to take me too, but my father discovered her plan and she was forced to leave me behind. Gods I miss her - my sister too."  
  
Jou paused for a moment, closing his eyes, remembering his mother's tired face - tired yet determined.  
  
Seto felt his heart jerk at his slave's painful memories. "Well, maybe we should get changed and go meet up with Yami."  
  
The younger of the two agreed with a quick nod of his head. Seto pulled him into another relaxed hug, whispering into his ear, "Remember - you can talk to me anytime."  
  
Planting a gentle kiss upon Jou's golden tresses, the two turned to their own business - both wearing a new shade of scarlet upon their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
Yami sat on his ruby-encrusted bed, sipping his water delicately as he watched Yugi twirl the blanket around his fingers, head down as if in deep thought.  
  
"Stop fidgeting! I'm getting a headache!" the Pharaoh boomed.  
  
The small slave ceased immediately, his amethyst orbs wide in fear.  
  
'Am I really that scary?' the crimson-eyed one asked himself.  
  
Yugi shifted uncomfortably under Yami's intense gaze.  
  
"Here," he commanded smoothly, throwing an outfit at his slave. "Put these on, then you are to help me finish dressing."  
  
The violet-eyed slave nodded quickly, before throwing on the clothes. Yami couldn't help but keep his eyes on Yugi's pale skin - so soft-looking with an aura of innocence and purity radiating off of him. Little did he know about the poor boy's past.  
  
The Pharaoh shook himself out of his trance - willing himself to retain his usual attitude. Once his slave was finished, he ordered him to follow him to the royal dressing chambers, picking out a navy blue robe. Yugi heaved the heavy material onto the ruler's shoulders and clasping it together at the front. His fingers were trembling horribly as he picked up the different pieces of jewelry to put on for his master. The Millennium Puzzle came first, the leather cord slipping over the king's head. Next came gold bracelets - three on each wrist. Then, the ruby collar came around the Pharaoh's neck, clasping in the back.  
  
"You will not eat unless I give the food directly to you," Yami stated calmly, and it almost pained him to see Yugi's downcast look. Almost. But not quite - the icy fortress was still there - barricading his heart.  
  
"Come - you will follow me to the meeting hall," the older of the two teens said, gesturing to the door. Yugi trailed behind the Pharaoh silently, praying for help in his head.  
  
'Please, Ra, anybody - please save me!' he whimpered mentally.  
  
The two of them stepped out into the hallway just as two smiling figures emerged from the chamber a couple feet down.  
  
'At least Jou looks happy - I wonder what has gotten into him,' Yugi thought bitterly once again.  
  
Seto and his slave looked over just in time to see the Pharaoh and a very frightened-looking Yugi following him.  
  
"Yugi!" Jou cried out happily, waving hysterically.  
  
The small one was about to answer when Yami sent a cold glare in his direction. Yugi shuddered, but remained silent. The blond slave looked confused, but Seto shot him a reminding look, and realization dawned upon him.  
  
"Yami, I need to talk to you - privately," the High Priest beckoned the Pharaoh over.  
  
Yami walked over, leaving Yugi with Jou. "What is it Seto? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"There's something you should know about Yugi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I know, I know - that was a slightly shorter chapter - but I really wanted to get it out ASAP!!!  
  
Malik and Marik: I loved our "moment".  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Well, at least SOMEONE's happy. sigh That wasn't as fluffy as it was supposed to come out as, but hey - it was worth a shot. More fluff is coming soon, though, so keep reading please!  
  
Yugi: sniffs Why is Yami so mean? Can't you see I'm SUFFERING here?  
  
Yami: Oh aibou! I'm here for you! crushes Yugi to his chest  
  
Yugi: ^.^  
  
Bakura: Oh get a room, you two! No one wants to see that!  
  
Ryou: warningly 'Kura - be nice.  
  
Bakura: . THE NAME! RYOU! YOU PROMISED!  
  
Seto: My, my. Never thought I'd see the tomb robber whine.  
  
Jou: Kinda scary if you ask me.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Kinda disturbing, too.  
  
Bakura: YOU MADE ME SAY IT! THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT!!!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Malik, Mark, and Grace: covers ears  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Okay, okay - just chill, Bakura. You're not going to die, you know.  
  
Bakura: I never said that.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sweatdrop Oh God.  
  
Yugi: angrily Just let Grace write in peace - must we always have this argument?  
  
Malik: Wow. Yugi is scowling. Wow. Scary.  
  
Yami: glares at retreating Malik  
  
Marik: Stop glaring at my hikari!  
  
Yami: Then tell him not to insult mine!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): to readers They are SO juvenile. Oh well - that can't be helped. I'm going to leave them up to their own business - I have a few notices:  
  
The ages of the characters are as follows:  
  
Yugi: 15 years old Jou, Ryou, Malik: 16 years old Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik: 18 years old  
  
Whoa - they are pretty young, but I guess it's okay for these purposes. ^.^ I hope all of you review and help me beat my sister! Oh - and tell me what you think about Anzu and Mai - and if you have any other suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me!  
  
Once again, I apologize for the slightly shorter chapter - please review!  
  
Until next chapter! (Which I am writing right now.) 


	6. New Thoughts

**NOTICE: Okay - I don't change the author's notes when I post on different websites. So if you are reading this story on MediaMiner.org, please don't get confused by the review number (I have about 29, as opposed to 100+ on FanFiction.Net)! If you are reading this on FanFiction.Net, then you don't have anything to worry about! ^.^ I've been sick lately, so I haven't been able to work on this too much. X___X  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Thank you! Thank you! The review number is increasing! ^.^ Yay! Grace is happy! Grace is VERY happy!  
  
Malik: Grace has officially lost it.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Grace has NOT lost it! Grace is just VERY VERY ecstatic!  
  
Seto: Oh? Then why is GRACE referring to herself in third person?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): click Huh? Oh - um, never mind. ANYWAYS, thank you to all of my reviewers! And special thanks go out to Ryou-chans girl for adding me to your favorite authors list!  
  
Yami: mutters Wow. Grace is scarier than Yugi when she's on a sugar rush.  
  
Yugi: overhears Yami I'm scary? When?  
  
Bakura: Always.  
  
Yami: gives Bakura warning look, then turns to Yugi You're never scary, aibou! You're so cute and adorable!  
  
Bakura: Hypocrite.  
  
Ryou: Yami! {this is referring to Bakura, of course} This is the last time I'm warning you!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Oh - and I also thank all reviewers for not flaming me! ^.^  
  
Jou: Now that was random.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Of course it was! "Random" is my name, after all.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: sweatdrops Oh dear Ra.  
  
Marik: Grace better get off her sugar rush before she writes this chapter - at least if she wants to keep the seriousness of the story.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Yup yup! I do!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: sweatdrops again  
  
Ryou: Whoa - that was like two sweatdrops in the last five lines!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: sweatdrops again  
  
Jou: Uh - make that pauses to count on fingers three?  
  
Seto: slaps forehead I didn't think puppies were THAT stupid.  
  
Bakura: Who are you calling stupid?! I swear -  
  
Yugi: It's not good to swear, Bakura.  
  
Ryou: rushes over to Bakura before anything drastic happens It wasn't directed to you, Yami {Bakura}!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): clears throat NOW IF NO ONE MINDS, everyone turns attention to Grace we will now present the disclaimer once again. Any volunteers?  
  
Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik: sinks down, hoping Grace doesn't see them  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): to herself So many choices - oh - how about - Seto and Jou?  
  
Seto: Damn my cursed luck!  
  
Jou: sighs Come on, Seto, let's just get it over with.  
  
Jou and Seto: takes deep breath and mutters incomprehensibly GracedoesnotownYu-Gi-Oh!,butshewoulddefinitelyliketo. Ifshehappenedtoownit(whichsheprobablywon't),shewouldmakeafew"changes"inthesh owifyaknowwhatwemean. Nowforchapter6,pleasereadandreview!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Don't volunteer if you aren't going to say it correctly!  
  
Jou: interjects But we didn't vol-  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): No interrupting! Or else - pauses to think I will pair Jou up with PEGASUS! (dum dum dum)  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): There we go. Now again please.  
  
Jou and Seto: sighs Grace does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but she would definitely like to. If she happened to own it (which she probably won't), she would make a few "changes" in the show if ya know what we mean. Now for chapter 6, please read and review!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Much better. Now - onward!  
  
A/N: Okay - here are my decisions about this story: I don't think I'm going to put Anzu and Mai in, it's kind of hard to with the storyline I'm aiming for. They MIGHT show up as really minor supporting characters, but I'll have to see how the plot comes out. I have no idea what an Ancient Egyptian temple looks like - please just go with it. Remember: Methk is Yugi's father. Also, there is more cursing - since it fits. Sadly, I do not know if there will be any fluff in this chapter. Please don't kill or flame me!  
  
Here's chapter six - please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER SIX - NEW THOUGHTS~  
  
{A/N: I don't usually put these notes in, but I just had to mention that this first part of this chapter was written by me under the heavy influence of "The Odyssey" by Homer. The writing is a whole lot more formal - don't worry, I'll be back in the more informal style after my sugar rush fades - which is any minute now. Please don't get mad!}  
  
Seto pulled the ruby-orbed royal away from the slaves, out of their earshot.  
  
"Yami," he whispered with a firm stare. "How much do you know about that little slave yours - Yugi, I believe?"  
  
The Pharaoh regarded his friend with a coolly. "My honorable Priest, does it matter? A slave is a slave, no matter whether or not I know anything behind him or his motives."  
  
'Though I wonder why he resembles me,' he added in his head.  
  
The sapphire-eyed priest kept his intense gaze upon the king of Egypt. "Friend, aren't you even a bit curious? Surely you've noticed the inflictions that mar his pale skin? In fact, do you even know why his skin remains unkissed by the blazing Egyptian sun? Tell me you've at least noticed his fear around you."  
  
The blood-red color of Yami's irises deepened to a malicious claret hue as his regal brows furrowed in contemplation. Thoughts of his small slave plagued his mind - each image flashing vividly. Come to think of it, Yugi DID have an abnormal skin tone for this part of the world, AND he did observe traces of healing bruises and lacerations earlier this morning (when he was changing).  
  
Realization delivered a blow to the Pharaoh, her iron fists shattering his daze, jolting him back into reality. The High Priest smiled as a new expression of awareness crossed the ruler's features.  
  
"Yugi!" he said sharply. "Come here!"  
  
The round-eyed boy stumbled over to Yami, obviously frightened, but willing to face those uncertainties.  
  
"O Exalted One," the amethyst-orbed teen addressed, bowing slightly.  
  
"Take off your shirt," the Pharaoh ordered.  
  
The youngest of the group blushed furiously at the command. "Why?," he choked out, forcing the flush aside.  
  
Yami narrowed his angular crimson eyes. "Do not question your Pharaoh, unless you wish to face the consequences."  
  
Yugi shut his bright violet pools, shuddering slightly at the deep rich tone of his master's voice. Very slowly, he lifted the hem of his white shirt over his head, revealing a smooth chest with faint hints of abuse faintly disfiguring his otherwise perfect form.  
  
"Turn around." Yami issued another command.  
  
"I can't," the fifteen-year-old replied plainly, hoping that he wasn't going to be killed on the spot.  
  
"You aren't going to be killed on the spot," the teenaged king assured him, while maintaining a stolid mask.  
  
Yugi looked up curiously. "How -"  
  
The Pharaoh tapped the Millennium Puzzle impatiently with a long graceful finger. "Turn around," he repeated.  
  
VERY gradually, the young slave began to turn his feet.  
  
Jou entered the scene as he hurried over to help his best friend.  
  
"Yug!" the golden-haired slave called.  
  
Yugi ignored the protest and completed the one hundred eighty degree turn. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Seto - the cobalt-eyed priest wasn't able to hold his gaze upon the boy's slashed and abused back. Yami, on the other hand, hadn't changed his facial expression at all, but on the inside, his heart was trying to burst from its icy depths, but the blockade was far too strong.  
  
"Tell me, slave. How did this happen?" the Pharaoh demanded more than requested.  
  
Jou glanced nervously at Seto - his honey-amber orbs shining with unshed tears.  
  
'Please,' he begged silently, 'Don't let him hurt Yugi!'  
  
The Master of the Millennium Puzzle stared hard, examining the harshly battered petite teen. Yugi's clear violet pools began to brim with sparkling tears, threatening to spill at the recollection of painful childhood memories.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Where the hell are you, stupid whore?" Methk shouted angrily, pacing around the dusty room.  
  
A seven-year-old Yugi hid, cowering in a small dark corner - praying that he wouldn't be found.  
  
"Damn you! You don't deserve to live! Move your ass now - or when I find you, you will be flayed within an inch of your wretched life!" the angry father roared.  
  
Still, the small boy remained huddled silently, hoping desperately for a miracle.  
  
But no miracle came -  
  
as Methk stormed furiously over to the curled up figure. Grabbing the child's tri-colored hair with an agonizing grip, he jerked upward - forcing his deep lavender orbs to meet the dull gray gaze of his so-called father. Each strand of his silky locks seemed to be ripping slowly out of his scalp, causing Yugi to yelp in throbbing pain.  
  
'Oh no,' was Yugi's only coherent thought as he was slammed into the wall behind him.  
  
Methk advanced slowly upon the doubled over form lying on the ground.  
  
"Get up," he commanded with a bitter tone.  
  
"Make me, FATHER," Yugi hissed weakly, attempting a sneer.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Methk roared. "Pathetic weakling. But - you DID ask for it."  
  
The young child shivered violently, cowering under his father, who was currently drowning in a drunken stupor. Whimpering, the amethyst-eyed one tried to crawl away, desperate to get away from the fuming man.  
  
"Get back here, boy! You WILL suffer the consequences!" he man screeched.  
  
Picking Yugi up by his brilliant gold bangs, the boy was backhanded across the room once again. Looming over him with a sadistic grin plastered upon his thin rough lips, Methk laughed manically.  
  
"Come, little slut, playtime is FAR from over," he smirked as his fingers began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"No - no! Stop father! STOP!" Yugi muttered under his ragged breath, his eyelids shut tightly over his glittery violet orbs.  
  
Yami's crimson gaze enlarged considerably. No - it couldn't be - the pain, the suffering - the memories stung his glacial heart.  
  
Seto watched carefully as the almighty Pharaoh's stance faltered.  
  
"Yugi," Jou murmured softly, not exactly knowing what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Malik! We're going to be late!"  
  
Marik pulled the reluctant slave behind him. The nearly identical pair raced down the hallway, not knowing where it lead to. They both had left the room and turned the corner before realizing that they had to meet the Pharaoh in the meeting foyer for further instructions on their first day in the palace.  
  
"Where the hell are we going?" Malik inquired, not knowing that they had passed the same door three times already.  
  
Marik shrugged. "No idea. We'll find it sometime. I hope. We better find it soon."  
  
The two now-lovers sprinted down the long corridor, their fingers entwined loosely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bakura! Wait up - please wait!" Ryou scampered behind the former tomb robber.  
  
The white-haired counsel member stopped momentarily before mumbling a soft "hmph" and continuing at his brisk pace, not looking back.  
  
A red-faced, panting slave caught up with the impassive figure. "I - gasp - don't - gasp - know - gasp - where - the - meeting - gasp - foyer - gasp - is."  
  
"Not my problem, worthless slave," Bakura replied emotionlessly.  
  
Ryou flinched visibly.  
  
"You're more pathetic than I thought," he continued, scoffing.  
  
The Millennium Ring began to glimmer a soft emerald hue as Bakura looked down.  
  
'Ah yes - this thing - I wonder what it does,' he mused silently.  
  
He directed its magic at Ryou, and in turn, a thousand different thoughts and feelings rushed at him.  
  
'I want to be loved,' echoed Ryou's gentle voice.  
  
Startled, Bakura backed away. 'This Ring must have the power to see into people's souls. My, how interesting.'  
  
'By him,' the tender voice reverberated in his head once more.  
  
"By WHO?" the ex-thief was surprised at his own outburst and a strange pang of - jealously?  
  
"Excuse me?" Ryou was confused.  
  
"Nothing," Bakura growled, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. "And stop following me - Ra damn it!"  
  
"But we're going to the same place!" the pale slave reasoned gently.  
  
"I don't give a shit to where you're going - just stay out of my way."  
  
The two white-haired teens walked silently, one ahead of the other, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
'Gods - why are you so bitter, Bakura? Can't you see that I'm trying to help you? Why can't you open up? I'm only trying to be your friend - maybe more.' Ryou's musings were directed to his look-alike, but they remained in his head.  
  
'Stop it! Stop it! Don't you have ANY clue to how you are affecting me? Stay away!' Bakura screamed mentally.  
  
He took off, dashing away from his slightly younger companion.  
  
"No - wait!"  
  
Ryou ran as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami was taken aback, but he managed to retain a diplomatic persona, addressing his personal slave composedly. "Yugi. Your father, he -"  
  
'MY father,' he added mentally while frowning.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy," the violet-eyed one cut in.  
  
"You mean empathy," Seto mumbled incoherently as Jou shot him an odd look.  
  
At that moment, two tanned figures stumbled into the meeting foyer, panting breathlessly.  
  
"You're LATE," the young Pharaoh stated coolly.  
  
Marik bowed slightly, motioning for Malik to do the same. Grudgingly, he did so.  
  
"Pharaoh. We got lost - we apologize for the tardiness," Marik replied curtly.  
  
Yami waved it off.  
  
Just then, Bakura sauntered in, tossing a careless, "Morning." Yami glared disapprovingly at the informal greeting. A slightly upset Ryou followed him in, but he immediately brightened when he saw his best friends.  
  
"Good Morning Yugi! Good morning Jou! Good morning Malik!" he called happily. Bowing low, he continued. "Pharaoh Yami. High Priest Seto. Lord Marik."  
  
Bakura received a somewhat distant nod from the cheerful slave.  
  
They all nodded in turn at Ryou's presence (with the exception of Yami, who did not acknowledge slaves), and Yugi beamed up at his jovial friend, although the smile was not genuine.  
  
'I wonder why everyone is so happy today,' the short, tri-colored-haired teen contemplated. 'Well, with the exception of me,' he added gloomily.  
  
"Your assignments," Yami announced regally. "Marik, you will adjourn to the counsel's meeting hall, as will you, Bakura. Malik, you and Ryou will be tending to the sheep - if I find one missing, you'll have hell to pay."  
  
The Pharaoh paused, laughing to himself, thinking of the deaths of the previous shepherds, as Marik tried to conceal his expression of horrification. Bakura shrugged and remained indifferent.  
  
"Seto, you will continue your regular duties with your slave. And Yugi -"  
  
Yugi's head snapped up at the sound of his name.  
  
"Just follow me," Yami finished, his icy voice sending a chill down his slave's spine.  
  
They split up silently, and Yugi turned his purple gaze onto the floor, hoping to avoid the crimson stare that belonged to Yami.  
  
"Come, Yugi. You don't want to keep your Pharaoh waiting."  
  
Yami turned, his sapphire robes flapping behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER**  
  
"This is SO DAMN STUPID!" Bakura complained for the millionth time. "What the HELL are we supposed to do?"  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "Stop cursing, Bakura."  
  
A raven-haired man stepped up to the two new counsel members. "The counsel basically does nothing - Pharaoh Yami does everything - he trusts no one. The only reason why he still has a counsel is because there is a rule that his father installed previously," he explained with a calm shrug.  
  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," the ex-tomb robber repeated under his breath.  
  
Marik sighed. He wondered how Malik was faring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik slumped against the bales of hay, watching the boring sheep graze.  
  
"Oh come on, Malik, cheer up! It'll be over soon," Ryou assured his friend. "AND THEN, you can see Marik," he added with a wink.  
  
Malik sat up quickly. "How did you -"  
  
Ryou laughed. "It doesn't take a genius to figure THAT one out."  
  
Sighing, Malik replied. "I hope Yugi and Jou are okay. I mean - Jou looks like he's fine with the High Priest, but I feel so sorry for poor Yugi!"  
  
Ryou sighed as well. "Did you see him this morning? He looked so - tired and sad. Not to mention that smile of his was COMPLETELY fake."  
  
"Yeah - I noticed," he paused. "Just out of curiosity, why are you so HAPPY today?"  
  
"Me? I guess Yugi rubbed it all off on me," Ryou answered with a slight shrug.  
  
Suddenly, the white-haired slave turned to his bronzed friend, chocolate eyes bulging. "Malik?" he asked slowly. "Why are there only eighty-nine sheep, when there are supposed to be ninety?"  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Jou. You'll be helping me at the Temple of Anubis today," Seto informed the golden-haired slave.  
  
"Anubis? Doesn't that involve DEAD people?" Jou shuddered at the gruesome images conjuring up in his imagination.  
  
"Uh - that's kind of the point," the cobalt-eyed priest explained.  
  
The slave and master stepped down from the golden palace steps onto the temple stretch, a strip of land that was reserved for the beautiful holy buildings.  
  
"I will be at the altar, assisting the people who come to pray. Why don't you go clean up the remains of the offerings from the day before? Here - use these cleaning tools I brought for you. And don't forget - I have to put my 'mask' back on," Seto told Jou, finishing with a small wink, causing the honey-amber-orbed one to redden.  
  
The High Priest hurried over to the gathering citizens as Jou straightened his posture. Seto was so nice to him - he should at least try to do a good job. Nodding to himself, he gathered the numerous brushes and walked over to the offering table, gasping slightly at the mess of blood and ash that lay in front of him. Growling, he picked up a hand broom.  
  
"This is SO not pretty."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The crimson-eyed Pharaoh sat on his gold throne, encrusted with rubies and diamonds to match his collar. He yawned, bored out of his wits as he listened to the news bearer drone on.  
  
"- and the annual harvest festival begins at noon tomorrow," the messenger stated blandly.  
  
"Hold it," Yami commanded, interrupting. "Cancel the festival. The people have not pleased me this year - they do not deserve the reward."  
  
There was a loud CLANG as all attention was drawn to the small violet-orbed slave who was carrying a gold platter of fruit, but it was now facedown upon the ground.  
  
"Come here, Yugi." Yami gestured over to the petite teen.  
  
Everyone else in the room drew in a sharp intake of air - NEVER had their Pharaoh addressed a slave by their name!  
  
Trembling, Yugi made his way up the raised platform, his head lowered in respect. The teenaged king of Egypt examined his personal slave.  
  
His first instinct was to execute the boy - to sentence him to a slow, painful death. But gazing into those round innocent orbs and with nightmares of his father still plaguing his thoughts, Yami faltered.  
  
"Do not interrupt me, Yugi. Next time, you WILL suffer punishment for your actions."  
  
Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief and disbelief. They were glad that the boy was not hurt, and they were surprised at the fact that their icy Pharaoh had let him off so easily. Maybe there was something special about this "Yugi".  
  
"Anyways," the crimson-eyed one continued, turning his attention back to the news bearer. "I change my mind. Just make sure the festival doesn't get out of hand - or there will be blood spilt."  
  
The messenger nodded, wondering what had caused this miraculous change.  
  
'Why did I change my mind? Is it because of Yugi? No - it couldn't have been. It was MY decision - but allowing the festival to continue would make my people HAPPY. Well, if it makes Yugi happy - NO! It is NOT because of Yugi!' the Pharaoh fought a mental battle with himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was VERY puzzled. What was going on? True - he didn't want the festival to be cancelled, but he seriously didn't think that Yami would change his mind! And why wasn't he a bloody pulp yet? Sighing, the young slave continues to prepare fruit for the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami was angry with himself. His fury was practically seeping through his skin - he was being too nice.  
  
"You bore me," he stated calmly at the messenger.  
  
He raised a graceful hand, motioning for his guards.  
  
"The usual, my Lord?" the chief guard asked, sinking low in his knees.  
  
The Pharaoh smirked widely. "Be creative."  
  
The man was dragged out - his eyes pleading for mercy, but Yami gave none.  
  
"Get back to work, slave!" the crimson-eyed one barked at Yugi, who stood there, gaping in horror.  
  
Everyone who remained in the room sighed again, murmuring that it was too good to be true.  
  
Yami turned his handsome face forward, his ruby gaze narrowed in frustration.  
  
'What is happening to me?' he questioned himself, closing his eyes, as a brief image of his amethyst-orbed slave flashed through his mind, the picture causing his stomach to be tied in knots and his knees to feel weak.  
  
Good thing he was sitting down.  
  
He opened his eyelids and saw a curious Yugi peering at him. Seeing the Pharaoh's expression, he slave yelped and looked away.  
  
"Your fruit, Pharaoh," he said, almost timidly.  
  
Yami looked down at the plate of food. Extending his hand to the grapes, his hand brushed Yugi's. He gasped at the sudden jolts of electricity coursing in his veins. Yugi felt it as well - balancing the platter on one hand as he withdrew his quivering hand.  
  
The Pharaoh forced down the growing heat in his cheeks, and ordered that he be left alone.  
  
'No - it can't be. Mother had always said -' he mused, remembering his conversations with the kind queen.  
  
His thoughts turned to Yugi once more. He imagined the delicate featured of his face - those soft tantalizing lips that beckoned to be kissed.  
  
He snapped out of his trance.  
  
'No - it can't be.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Okay, okay - I admit - that wasn't one of my better chapters. And yes - sigh - I know - more fluff is drastically needed.  
  
Bakura: rolls eyes No duh!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): WELL - you don't have to be all mean about it! to readers ANYWAYS, before I was rudely interrupted cough*Bakura*cough, I wanted to set the stage for Yugi/Yami fluff! So - watch out for the next chapter - because it will be the festival and new events!  
  
Yugi: smiles cutely So please review! And please TRY not to flame Grace! chibi eyes PWEASE?  
  
Yami: Let me rephrase that: no POSITIVE reviews = no fluff of any sort gasps I can't believe I just said that!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): YAMI! Stop threatening the readers!  
  
Ryou: And Me/Bakura fluff is on its way - Grace has a GREAT idea!  
  
Malik: And what about me?  
  
Marik: I'm sure Grace has a good idea for us too.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Yup! I have good ideas (I hope they are good, anyways) for all the parings!  
  
Seto: You better stick to your word!  
  
Jou: Seriously!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Don't worry - don't worry! I'll take care of it! The festival in the next chapter will be a fluffy chapter! ^.^ to readers Just keep reading please! I SWEAR - I'll make it better! PLEASE - GIVE ME A CHANCE! I know this chapter was a bit boring - but I need something that sets the stage for fluff (a.k.a. the festival)!  
  
Bakura: grumbles incomprehensibly about the lack of fluff and Grace's poor writing  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sniffs You're so mean, Bakura! I TRY - I honestly do!  
  
Bakura: Er - you weren't supposed to hear that.  
  
Ryou: slaps Bakura, but not too hard Yami {Bakura}! Now she'll NEVER write the chappie!  
  
Yugi: No chappie? eyes start to water  
  
Yami: Nooooooooo Yugi! There will be a chapter seven! glares at Grace  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): And ONCE AGAIN - I am overpowered by the death glare. to readers PLEASE don't lose interest in this story! PLEASE!  
  
Oh - um - I know the first part of the chapter was weird with the whole "Odyssey" thing, but that was just the effect of a sugar rush. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
  
Marik: Grace is now a little too hysterical.  
  
Malik: Breathe! Breathe!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): gasps, eyes closed like experiencing a nightmare NO! PLEASE! COME BACK! PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE! DON'T KILL ME! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Ummmm -  
  
Jou: I think that she wants readers to keep reading this story.  
  
Yugi: to readers PWEASE review! It would make Grace VERY happy - and it'll inspire her to write more fluff! She's honestly trying!  
  
Yami: Yup.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): still in nightmare NOOOOOOO!!!!! I'LL TRY HARDER - I PROMISE! JUST KEEP READING!  
  
Bakura: sweatdrops Okay - what she said.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): click I think I'm okay now - but please don't lose interest!  
  
I'll be working on chappie seven - so please keep reading!  
  
Until next chapter, everyone! 


	7. Realization

Randomasdf (Grace): Hey minna-san! I'm starting this chapter on the same day I posted chapter six! Aren't you ALL so proud of me? ^.^  
  
Yugi, Jou, Ryou, and Malik: Yup - we are!  
  
Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik: sarcastically Sure, sure - whatever.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sarcastically I sense sarcasm.  
  
Bakura: No shit, Sherlock.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Why the heck are you people obsessed with that phrase??? And why are you all points to Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik so cynical??? I AM SO LOST!!! to readers Thank you for all of the reviews I have received! I love you all! ^.^ 150+ Reviews on FanFiction.Net! And 36 Reviews on MediaMiner.org! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Bakura: yawning Excuse me - did you say something?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): slaps forehead Kami-sama!  
  
Yugi: blinks cutely But you aren't Japanese!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): annoyed Your point? I've got my trusty dictionary! pats lump in pocket  
  
Ryou: Uh - right. As we were saying before -  
  
Jou: We weren't saying anything before.  
  
Malik: HAPPY SPRING BREAK!!! {for those who have it now - like me}  
  
Seto: Why is everyone so RANDOM??? It's driving me INSANE!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): shrugs I guess everyone has been influenced by me.  
  
Seto: sweatdrops Ummmmmm -  
  
Yami: Just shut up Seto.  
  
Marik: off on the side Ooh - the tension, the rivalry!  
  
Yami and Seto: still glaring at each other Marik, shut up.  
  
Seto: to Yami You shut up too.  
  
Yami: sarcastically Nice comeback.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Enough with the sarcasm! And you guys are supposed to be FRIENDS for heaven's sake!  
  
Ryou: WELL - that was in the past. It's the present now.  
  
Malik: He's got a point.  
  
Bakura: Of course he does! He's MY hikari!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I would now like to interject in order to thank all of the authors of previous Ancient Egypt fics, because they make up a lot of my inspiration. Thank you all! And, of course, I could never have gotten this far in the story if not for my faithful readers and reviewers! Arigatou minna-san! {Okay - I know that "Arigatou" is spelled "Arigato," but I like the "u" at the end .}  
  
Okay - who wants to do the disclaimer? looks around Volunteers? Volunteers? pauses to think, then grins evilly How about - I don't know - Malik and Marik?  
  
Marik: Damn.  
  
Malik: Shi-  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): interjects This isn't a FREAKING cussing contest! Now say it!  
  
Malik and Marik: Wouldn't it be COOL if Grace owned Yu-Gi-Oh!? Well - SHE DOESN'T - SO DEAL WITH IT BAKA!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Harsh. . Don't be so mean to the readers! .  
  
Seto: The truth is always harsh.  
  
Jou: By my standard or yours?  
  
Seto: Uh -  
  
Yami: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?  
  
Yugi: innocently You mean puppy!  
  
Jou and Seto: sweatdrops  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Okay - whatever. ANYWAYS, special thanks go to Angel Princess, firey jazz, Gwen Card Master89, and Hachi for adding me to your favorite authors list!!! (Okay - I'm going to re-thank priestessofthemoon, lunarotimas, Fallen Hikari, Mirror Image, keto saiba, and Ryou-chans girl who I have already thanked for graciously added me to their favorite authors list!!!) You guys are the best!!! squeals  
  
Whoa - okay - I am calm. I am calm. I am calm. I am calm. I AM HYPER!!! Onward!  
  
A/N: Fingers crossed for fluff! Remember: The Millennium Eye is on a leather cord around Marik's neck, and the Millennium Puzzle has the power of all of the Millennium Items. Ryou and Malik lost a PLUMP WHITE EWE {FYI: female sheep are ewes, male sheep are rams}. Remember this for later. Also - I'm not exactly a great fluff writer.  
  
WHEE!!! Chapter seven!!! {OMG - I am starting to sound like Rebecca - not cool.}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER SEVEN - REALIZATION~  
  
"I could have another tomb robbery under my belt by this time! But NO - I am here - sitting here on my ass and doing ABSOLUTELY nothing!" Bakura complained loudly.  
  
The counsel turned to stare at the white-haired teenager.  
  
"You're THAT Bakura?" they whispered, huddling together, as if they were afraid that he was going to slit their throats.  
  
The former thief rolled his eyes. "Yeah - that's me," he stated, waving their incredulous gazes off.  
  
Marik, however, wasn't paying attention to the conversation around him. His thoughts drifted over to a certain lilac-eyed slave. The counsel member's own lavender eyes were clouded over with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Malik," he whispered to himself, breathlessly.  
  
"MARIK!" someone yelled into his ear.  
  
The blond jumped from his seat, rubbing the side of his face. "What do you want, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura cocked a graceful eyebrow. "That was the third time I called your name - I see that you're finally back from dream world. Now tell me, who is the lucky person?"  
  
The ex-merchant's features furrowed in feigned confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You heard me. Who were you thinking about?" the white-haired teen rephrased.  
  
A pink tinge appeared upon Marik's bronzed cheeks. "Uh - no one in particular."  
  
"Oh PLEASE! Just get it over with and say it was Malik!" Bakura practically shouted.  
  
The flush deepened to a scarlet hue. "How did you -"  
  
"It's SO OBVIOUS!" the brown-orbed one retorted, smirking.  
  
"What about you, Bakura?" Marik asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"What about me?" Bakura growled.  
  
"Don't you have someone special?" the lavender-eyed one inquired.  
  
Bakura's thoughts swirled in his head as images of the pale-faced Ryou flashed in front of him. EVERYTHING reminded him of those warm, sparkling, chocolate orbs and that brilliant smile that was reserved for his friends.  
  
"No," he lied between clenched teeth. "Love is for the weak."  
  
"Oh really," Marik was intrigued. 'He is DEFINITELY lying," he added mentally. "Then tell me this Bakura - do you feel anything at all when you look at Ryou?"  
  
Cold russet eyes widened. "Wha -"  
  
"Us Ishtars have a special bloodline gift of reading people - if you haven't noticed already. Not only that, I have this," Marik replied, holding up the Millennium Eye around his neck. "Don't worry - I won't tell anyone if that is what you wish," he added, seeing Bakura's murderous glare.  
  
The silver-haired teen nodded and held up his Millennium Ring. "I found out that this allows me to read people's souls - their deepest secrets, dreams, and desires."  
  
The two soon became immersed in a conversation about their Millennium Items, each thinking of their roommates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ra help us," Ryou whimpered, as he and Malik penned the sheep to look for the missing one.  
  
"Ryou, what color was it?" the lilac-orbed slave asked nervously.  
  
"I think it was white," his silver-haired companion replied, just as nervously.  
  
"Let's go look for it," they both agreed at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was exhausted. Assisting people in prayer was hard work - repeating the same incantations and chants was NOT what one would call "fun". Glancing over to his golden-haired slave, he smiled inwardly. Checking to make sure that his Millennium Rod was still securely fastened to his belt- sash, he strolled over to Jou, who was currently muttering inarticulately to himself.  
  
Taking a quick glance around, the High Priest turned his sapphire gaze upon the slave. "Hello Jou - having fun?" he asked softly, chuckling at his antics.  
  
Jou jumped slightly at Seto's voice, jolting him out of his daze. "Depends on what you call 'fun'," he huffed and pouted.  
  
The sapphire-eyed one let out a low laugh. "Patience. The day will be over soon." He stared into Jou's honey-amber orbs.  
  
'I've just met you, yet it seems like I've known you for eternity,' Seto thought.  
  
'Do you believe in love at first sight?' the High Priest and his slave contemplated in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The throne room was back in its usual order - Yami was reclined lazily as the servants rushed around, preparing for the festivities that were going to take place the next day. His bored ruby gaze was hazed in thought.  
  
'Not, bad, not bad at all,' he told himself. 'Back to my usual number - good."  
  
Of course, he was referring to the number of execution orders he had sent out today.  
  
'Maybe I should add a few more - for good luck.' He sneered maliciously.  
  
Yugi next to him on the floor, his eyelids shut tightly, trying to block out the blood and screams from his memory - the same blood and screams that brought an expression of amusement to the Pharaoh's lips.  
  
'Those lips,' he mused. His violet orbs jerked open. 'There is NO WAY I just thought that! He's mean and cruel - not to mention he doesn't care at all for his people!'  
  
At that same moment, Yami turned to observe his slave, who currently held his head in his hands, mentally screaming at himself.  
  
'Hmm - how interesting.' No one seemed to notice the crimson glow from the Millennium Puzzle. The scarlet-eyed Pharaoh smirked as he concentrated his powers upon the small boy.  
  
'He's mean and cruel - not to mention he doesn't care at all for his people!' Yugi's thoughts reverberated in Yami's mind.  
  
Shocked, Yami let the Millennium Puzzle fall from his hands, dangling around his neck on a leather cord. The slave looked up at his bewildered master, his sparkling purple pools clouded in confusion.  
  
'Oh no,' Yugi breathed, finally noticing the Puzzle's fading glow.  
  
The Pharaoh did not notice the tense look, for he was lost within his own world of thoughts.  
  
'That was me he was talking about.' He paused. 'Why do I care?' He halted once more. 'I don't,' he concluded firmly to himself.  
  
'Or do you?' answered the nagging voice at the back of his mind.  
  
"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Yami's annoyance and anguish echoed throughout the resonant chamber, as he buried his face into his palms.  
  
Everyone froze in their tracks.  
  
"Uh - Pharaoh?" Yugi asked apprehensively, his round amethyst orbs as wide as they could be.  
  
A pair of sanguine eyes peeked out from behind elegant fingers. Immediately, everything snapped back to its previous state, as if nothing happened. Yami lifted his graceful head up from his hands, looking somewhat disoriented.  
  
'It must have been what I said - thought?' Yugi corrected himself, remembering about the Puzzle. 'What if -" He groaned. 'What if Yami heard what I said about his lips?'  
  
Violet-orbed Yugi flushed deeply, a scarlet hue spreading across his cheeks. The Pharaoh, seated upon his regal throne, arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, questioning the color in his slave's face. Yugi turned away quickly, trying VERY hard to keep his blush in check.  
  
"Look at me, Yugi," Yami's deep rich voice ordered calmly. The slave, knowing it would be "obey or die", reluctantly turned.  
  
The Pharaoh almost wished he didn't make Yugi look at him. ALMOST.  
  
Yami's knees once again became weak and his heart raced at the aura of innocence surrounding the boy. Simultaneously, Yugi's heart beat sporadically, and none of his senses were working properly. The intense clash of ruby and amethyst held for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
The older of the two was the first to break the powerful stare. His angular crimson eyes fell upon Yugi's lips - those soft, pliant lips that looked absolutely delectable. The younger reddened once again under his unwavering gaze, shifting his own large mauve orbs to the Pharaoh's silky golden bangs, so much like his own.  
  
'No - I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! Look what he's done to you! Taken away your freedom - your only chance for a better future!' Yugi mentally scolded himself.  
  
A sudden scowl graced the slave's childish features. The Egyptian King frowned.  
  
The servants and guards in the room stared at the two glowering boys.  
  
'What in the name of Ra is going on???' was the common thought among them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The glimmering orange sun set upon the land of Egypt - another day gone by. The blazing orb sunk slowly into the golden sands, and little by little, it vanished completely. Darkness overwhelmed the skies, as tiny shimmering stars were painted across the heavens.  
  
Two panting, dirt-covered figures ambled into the palace, trailing filth upon the sparkling limestone steps. They had spent the last five hours searching for that "damned sheep" of the Pharaoh's royal flock.  
  
"Malik, do you think that he'll know the difference?" Ryou asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I don't know - do you think that he memorizes his sheep?" Malik replied sarcastically with the same drowsiness.  
  
"Good point." This did not make either of them less nervous, however.  
  
**FLASHBACK OF EARLIER**  
  
The two companions had looked EVERYWHERE for the missing ewe to no avail. Finally, they both gave up and convinced a local shepherd who took pity on them to donate one, after they had informed him of their awaiting punishment from the Pharaoh.  
  
"Sorry," he told them sincerely, "I can only give you this one." The shepherd gestured to a thin black ram.  
  
The lilac-eyed slave growled at the stranger. The other jabbed him in the ribs, letting out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Malik, it's better than nothing. Let's just hope he doesn't notice," Ryou said with a tinge of uneasiness in his voice.  
  
"He'd BETTER not notice - or we're in for the long haul," came Malik's reply.  
  
Exchanging worried glances, they headed back to the palace grounds. The royal flock was mostly large, plump white sheep, and they had returned with a skinny black one.  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK OF EARLIER**  
  
"Let's just pretend everything is normal," the silvery-white-haired teen whispered to his friend.  
  
"Everything IS normal," was the sandy-haired boy's retort.  
  
Together, they crept down the palace hallways, shrouded in shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we go now?" Bakura stifled a yawn.  
  
"I guess so," Marik responded, as the ex-merchant and ex-thief snuck out of the counsel hall.  
  
They stepped into the darkened corridor. "Uh - which way was it again?" the blond asked, rubbing his head gingerly.  
  
The silver-haired counsel member rolled his eyes. "This way," he pointed left, using his "tomb robber instincts".  
  
Marik shrugged and followed his confident friend.  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jou," Seto said softly, gently tapping his slave's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Wha- oh -" the fair-haired slave turned, grinning sheepishly. Seeing the blackened sky outside the temple, Jou gasped. "Whoa! It's already that late?"  
  
"Very observant, puppy," the High Priest laughed at his slave's antics.  
  
"Puppy?!"  
  
"Well, you see Jou, it makes perfect sense - I'm the master, you're the puppy," Seto replied coolly.  
  
"I guess I don't have a say in this, then," the slave growled.  
  
"Nope. And it fits too - you growl just like one!" the cerulean-eyed priest teased good-naturedly. "Anyways, we should be heading back to the palace. We wouldn't want to be on Yami's bad side, now would we?"  
  
Jou shook his head violently, frightened to death of the Pharaoh's wrath.  
  
Seto chuckled, low in his throat. "Aw - poor puppy's afraid? Don't worry, your master will protect you!"  
  
The honey-amber-orbed teen narrowed his gaze. "That's not funny. The Pharaoh scares the living daylights out of everyone!"  
  
The High Priest sighed. "Yami's not that bad once you get to know him. Sure, he has his moments, but who doesn't? Besides - nothing scares me anymore, at least, after meeting him. I guess I'm used to the bloodshed and the punishments."  
  
Jou looked skeptical.  
  
"It's Yami's past," Seto blurted out, shocked at himself for confiding in his slave.  
  
"What? His past? Huh?" Jou scratched his head, puzzled.  
  
The cobalt-eyed priest exhaled deeply. "Yami and I were friends since we were little, and since I was slightly older than him - about six months - I looked out for him like an older brother would. Sadly, my own little brother, Mokuba, was taken away from me when I began my training for High Priest - I do not know of his whereabouts now." He paused, reminiscing the past. "Anyways," he continued, wiping away the wetness around his sapphire eyes. "One day, when we were about eight years old, I noticed some dark bruises forming upon his jaw. He never told me where they came from, but it was obvious that they came from his father - the previous Pharaoh - since he always cringed at the sight of him."  
  
The slave's jaw hung open. "I had - I had no idea," he managed to gasp.  
  
"Well, it seems like you haven't had the best childhood, either." He eyed Jou wearily.  
  
Jou stared at the floor. "I miss my mother and my little sister, but they are safe, away from my father's drunken rage, and that is all that matters. I would have gladly suffered more if it kept them away from him." A single lonely tear trailed down his tanned cheek.  
  
"Come on, we have to get back," Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's shoulders and brushed his lips lightly across his forehead. "You're safe now."  
  
"Thank you," came the slave's faint reply as the two of them strolled toward the palace under the shimmering rays moonlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami sat regally upon his grand bed. He motioned for Yugi to approach him, and the violet-orbed slave hesitantly did.  
  
"Pharaoh," he greeted, sinking slightly in his knees.  
  
"Yugi," the crimson-eyed teen began. He paused, forcing his deep voice to remain emotionless. "Where exactly did you get those gashes and bruises upon your back?" His scarlet eyes narrowed. "And don't lie - lying is useless against me," he continued, his fingertips tracing the eye on the front of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
The violet-orbed slave gulped nervously.  
  
'Be strong, Yugi. Promise me that,' his mother's words echoed in his mind - words that she had spoken just before drifting to Osiris's realm.  
  
'Yugi, no one can change who you are. Hold onto your identity - you're a smart boy - you'll know what to do when time comes,' his grandfather's smooth aged voice reverberated in his mind alongside his mother's.  
  
'Mother and Grandpa always knew what they were talking about.' Yugi inwardly smiled.  
  
His thoughts were cut short by an impatient Pharaoh. "Well?" Yami's creamy voice held a somewhat gentler tone towards the smaller teen.  
  
The slave snapped his eyes shut. "My father - he was constantly drunk ever since my mother died when I was five. He blamed me for her death and took his anger out on me. Jou helped me as much as he could, but there was little he could actually do, seeing that his father did the same to him, only that -" He paused, unable to continue.  
  
"Only that - what?" Yami inquired, his own memories reemerging.  
  
"Only that - only that -" Yugi's voice grew faint. "Only that he didn't r-r- rape him," he practically whispered, drops of crystalline liquid squeezed from his innocent purple orbs.  
  
He could almost feel the throbbing pain coming back to him as his petite frame began to tremble violently. Yami did the first thing that came to his mind -  
  
he embraced the small boy.  
  
The great Pharaoh of Egypt held his slave firmly, tucked in between his arms, as Yugi's eyes opened in shock.  
  
'What am I doing?' Yami was astonished at his own actions.  
  
'What is he doing?' Yugi asked himself, absolutely stunned, but couldn't help sigh at the comforting hug.  
  
They both pulled back. "I - um - er -" the teenaged king began. "Goodnight, Yugi," he finished, sliding off his silky sheets and walking calmly to the adjoining bathing room  
  
'Perhaps Yami IS human after all.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Malik?"  
  
The door creaked open and a VERY tired Marik crept into the chamber. He and Bakura had spent the last half hour looking for their rooms.  
  
'Note to self: tombs are different than palaces,' he smirked slightly.  
  
The tanned slave looked up from his place on the large bed. "Oh - you're back! I thought you got lost or something!"  
  
"I DID get lost," Marik growled.  
  
Malik sniggered lightly. He planted a soft kiss upon his lover's nose.  
  
"How was your day?" the counsel member inquired.  
  
"WELL, now that you ask - it was horrible. And you?" Malik's voice held an air of sarcastic happiness.  
  
"Well then, we must make it up!" Marik replied, as both blond Egyptians held identical smirks.  
  
The slave leaned in slowly and placed a light, almost non-existent kiss upon the other's lips.  
  
"You'd better do better than that," Marik growled playfully and pulled Malik into another kiss - this time it was fierce and full of passion.  
  
He ran his soft tongue across Malik's lower lip, coaxing him to open his mouth fully. When he complied with the request, Marik plunged into the sweet cavern, exploring it thoroughly. Malik's hands tangled themselves into Marik's spiky locks. Their tongues soon entwined in a vicious battle for dominance, but they parted reluctantly with the need for air.  
  
They smiled - in the sadistic way that they always smiled. The two lavender- eyed teens leaned back upon the feathery mattress. This was going to be a LONG night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura banged open the door, causing Ryou to look up from his position on the floor, startled.  
  
"What are you looking at, slave?" the counsel member snapped harshly.  
  
"Oh - um -" Ryou turned his gaze away, blushing slightly. "You just surprised me, that's all."  
  
'You blush too much for your own good,' Bakura mused, noting the faint pink tinge in his pale cheeks.  
  
The younger of the two shifted uncomfortably under his roommate's stern glare. "So - um - how did your day go?"  
  
Bakura snorted. "Why do you care? And stop stumbling over your own words!"  
  
Ryou backed away, flinching slightly. "Sorry - I was just trying to be nice."  
  
"Nice? NICE? I don't have time for your NICENESS," came Bakura's reply.  
  
'If Ryou is supposedly my 'special someone', then why do I always feel an urge to be distant?' he asked himself. 'I'm denying own fucking feelings!' His cold brown eyes enlarged slightly. 'No! I am NOT admitting I have feelings for that pathetic excuse for a human! No!'  
  
'Hmm - are you sure about that?' that strange voice in his head asked him.  
  
"Yes!" he roared aloud.  
  
"Uh - are you okay, Bakura? Who are you talking to? Do you need any help?" Ryou rushed over to his side.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm just tired - it's been a long day," the older one exclaimed, swatting away his roommate's help.  
  
He climbed into the soft bed, and shut his eyes, pretending to fall asleep immediately. Ryou smiled at the sleeping Bakura, surprised that a person such as him could look beatific in dreamland. He walked over to the figure upon the mattress and brushed his lips to Bakura's cheek for a soft, chaste kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, Bakura."  
  
Still smiling, he retreated to the floor to get some sleep, not noticing that the form upon the bed had opened his eyes in astonishment and lifted his hand to the spot on the side of his face where an angel had touched him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Yay! Another chapter done! This was my longest chapter yet - 14 whole pages (up to this point)!^.^ Like I said - I'm not a terribly good fluff writer - I like to build my stuff from other fics. So - please don't kill me if the fluff wasn't as good as you expected. . I pray to the fluff gods everyday - I guess they just can't hear me.  
  
Yami: I still don't see why I have to be so mean to my aibou.  
  
Bakura: rolls eyes You are hopeless, Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Better a hopeless Pharaoh than an idiotic, pathetic tomb robber.  
  
Ryou: Please don't argue!  
  
Yugi: tugs on Yami's shirt Onegai?  
  
Yami: scoops Yugi into his arms If that is what pleases you, chibi ichi.  
  
Yugi: giggles cutely  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): I'm sorry - was I interrupting something? rolls eyes  
  
Malik: By the looks of it, I'd say so.  
  
Seto: Ugh - get a room, you two!  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik: Gladly.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik: blushes  
  
Jou and Seto: slaps forehead  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): What? You two don't want a room?  
  
Jou and Seto: looks at each other sheepishly WELL, now that you mention it -  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): blanches, then cuts in Okay, okay - forget I mentioned it. Anyways, moving on - tell me what you think about this chapter in a nice review! ^.^ Next chapter will be the festival - and you know what that means!  
  
Bakura: Nope. What does it mean?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): slaps forehead It means opportunity for FLUFF, tomb robber! Do I need to spell it out for you too? F-L-U-F-F!!!  
  
Marik: Honestly, I think that Yami's rubbing off on you.  
  
Yami: I am NOT rubbing off on anyone!  
  
Yugi: innocently You are on me!  
  
Seto: sweatdrops, then turns to Yami Stop corrupting innocence! turns to Bakura You too!  
  
Bakura: as innocently as possible Me? I think not!  
  
Marik: I think so!  
  
Ryou: exasperatedly PLEASE, PLEASE stop arguing!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): In the next chapter, Yami notices *something* wrong with his flock of sheep - uh - no comment. Oh - if you have any suggestions, feel free to enlighten me! I am open to anything! I have a few good plot ideas - so please keep reading! ^.~ Oh - and sorry if it's going too slow for your tastes - I just think that it can be more dramatic that way. . I leave you now - I better go keep them in check. gestures behind towards arguing mob Until next chapter! ^.^ Sayonara minna-san! Until next chapter! ^.^  
  
**FUNNY NOTE: I was listening to "The Phantom of the Opera" theme song (without words) while I was writing the Seto/Jou part, and when I reread it with the music on, it was like a really sappy, cheesy movie. It was so hilarious that I fell out of my chair. Let's hope it wasn't TOO sappy and cheesy. . Ha ha ha! Actually, once I think about it a bit, this song makes my whole chapter seem really sappy and cheesy. shrugs Oh well. Please review! ^.^  
  
**OTHER NOTE: I find it interesting that in the SHOW, Yami Marik (or Marik in my story) doesn't come from the Millennium Rod - he was created from Marik's (or Malik in my story) hatred and anger when he was a little kid. Sorry if this spoiled anything for you, but I just find it intriguing, seeing how Yami comes from the Millennium Puzzle and Bakura comes from the Millennium Ring. So technically - Marik and Yami Marik (or Malik and Marik - ugh - so confusing) couldn't ever be separate people. But then again - who's being technical here? ^.^ 


	8. Preparations

**NOTICE: I tried loading this chapter earlier, but it didn't work – so please – ignore the previously uploaded chapter. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! THANKS FOR READING THIS!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Hello minna-san! It's been a LONG time since I've updated – gomen nasai! Please forgive me – I'll be back to the once a week deal soon. I promise! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting – I appreciate your patience with me! But now I'm back again! Miss me?  
  
Bakura: Not particularly.  
  
Ryou: slaps Bakura upside the head  
  
Bakura: WHAT!?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Whatever. ANYWAYS, I've been out of town lately – almost every weekend for school and sports and stuff. starts crying I didn't have ANY time to work on this!  
  
Marik: A little exasperated are we?  
  
Malik: cuts in before Grace Yes.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): No. glares at Malik, then pauses Special thanks go out to darkdragon and Hari ng Laro for adding me to your favorite authors list! Wow! I have 180+ reviews on FanFiction.Net! Another couple reviews and I'll have 200 (on FanFiction.Net) and 50 (on MediaMiner.org)!!! WHEE!!! Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
Yami: I don't think that a number in the double digits is considered "a couple".  
  
Yugi: Don't ruin her good mood!  
  
Yami: You're right, aibou. sweeps Yugi into his arms and cuddles him  
  
Seto: You know what's pitiful?  
  
Jou: What?  
  
Seto: There's more fluff in Grace's author's notes than in her real story.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Hey! I resent that! pauses Okay – maybe it's true, but I PROMISE that fluff is on its way in this chappie! Also, there will be more plot development occurring in this chapter!  
  
Malik: You PROMISE? fakes a gasp  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): sarcastically, rolling eyes Ha ha – very funny Malik.  
  
Marik: cuts in I certainly thought so.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): ANYWAYS, I'm listening to "fluffy music" to help me get into the "fluffy mood". to readers Have you ever listened to the song "Love and Devotion"? I think the artist is Smile.DK. But that song makes me think of fluffiness between Yami/Yugi specifically (I don't know exactly why), but it could actually apply to any of the parings. It's a pretty song (in my opinion), and it's inspiring me to write fluff. ^.^  
  
Bakura: sarcastically Yeah, right. Like it could ACTUALLY apply to me and my hikari. {I know that it's supposed to be "my hikari and I" but I don't see Bakura using proper grammar.}  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): It COULD. You never know. smirks Remember – I have almighty powers – after all, I AM the author of this story!!! ^.^  
  
Ryou: sighs exasperatedly Yami {Bakura}! What am I going to do with you!  
  
Bakura: I have a few ideas. winks suggestively at Ryou  
  
Ryou: blinks, then blushes  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Um – right. BTW, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! THAT WONDERFUL SATISFACTION BELONGS TO MR. KAZUKI TAKAHASHI!!! DO NOT SUE ME! (PLEASE)  
  
A/N: There will be an introduction to three antagonistic characters – they are VERY minor and exist for the plot's sake (so their names are unimportant). Also, the female character will kinda be like an Anzu-type person (in Anzu-bashing fics), only slightly different (you'll see). She annoys the crap out of me – and I created her! . This chapter includes the festival preparations – I promise plot development! squeals BTW, I kind of changed Marik's personality a bit – hope I didn't mess him up. .  
  
WHEE! {I have got to cut back on the sugar. .} I present to you – chapter eight!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER EIGHT – PREPARATIONS~  
  
The glowing Egyptian sun rose swiftly into the clear sky – its rays filtering into the palace, waking its residents.  
  
Two sandy-haired teens stirred in each other's arms, the thin lavender sheets draped over their tanned forms. Although sufficiently covered, it was obvious that the two were unclothed, tangled in a tight embrace. Two sets of almost identical lilac eyes opened groggily. Marik and Malik stared at each other with amused, yet mischievous, grins.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," the older of the two teased.  
  
The younger slapped his counterpart's arm playfully, sticking out his tongue and pouting slightly. Marik chuckled low in his throat. Malik's eyes suddenly widened and shot up, bolting out of bed, dragging the linen with him, and throwing on his garments sloppily.  
  
"Ra! I'm going to be late! If the Pharaoh finds out, I'll be killed – or worse!" the slave panicked, searching frantically for his shirt.  
  
"I very much doubt there is anything worse than being killed," Marik said through a yawn.  
  
"Yes there is! I could be punished!" he exclaimed, rushing out the door and leaving a very bemused Marik to interpret his words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou blinked rapidly, his chocolate orbs fixed upon the ceiling as he pondered his life. Remembering the innocent kiss he had given to Bakura, the silver-haired boy smiled inwardly. He turned his eyes toward the window, gazing at the glowing sun.  
  
'Wait – GLOWING SUN?' Ryou gasped loudly, waking his ill-tempered roommate.  
  
"What in the Underworld is going on?" Bakura demanded, his sharp features twisted in disgruntled frown.  
  
"Have–to go–will be late!" the younger of the two panted heavily as he raced around the room, gathering his clothes.  
  
"Idiot," the former tomb robber retorted. His cold brown eyes followed Ryou around the chamber, observing his graceful and delicate movements.  
  
Catching Bakura's stare, the slave flushed a slight pink. He turned his head away quickly, concealing his embarrassed expression.  
  
'The Pharaoh's probably going to hang me for this – better yet – he might even feed me to wild animals!' Ryou thought sarcastically.  
  
He dashed out of the room, leaving an amused Bakura laughing at his roommate's antics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto stood by his large window overlooking the city as the glimmering beams of sunlight bounced off of his half-asleep figure. He sighed, his sapphire eyes wary. Running his left hand through silky brunette locks, the High Priest turned to examine his golden-haired slave –  
  
only to find the bed empty.  
  
Alarm rippled throughout his body as he scanned the room for the beautiful boy. Yes – Seto was now fully aware of the feelings for Jounouchi he harbored. He let out another sigh, thinking that the slave had left already.  
  
"Looking for me?" Jou asked, his lips curled in his trademark grin, as he stepped out from the shadows.  
  
The taller of the two chuckled lowly. "So, the puppy wants to play games, does he?" he laughed playfully.  
  
Regaining his composure, the priest shifted his cerulean stare to the morning scene outside his window. "Beautiful, isn't it? It's amazing how many things you can learn from nature."  
  
Jou gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Here, puppy, let me explain." Seto chortled, as his slave scowled at his new name.  
  
He grasped the younger boy's wrist gently, tugging him closer to the magnificent sight. He pulled Jou in front of him, their bodies at a close proximity.  
  
"See the sun?" He pointed at the radiant orb. "It represents humanity and hope. Humanity – because the sun rises and sets, just as life also rises and sets – always changing – you'll never what will happen next. Hope – because there is always hope for a better future – an improved tomorrow – in the horizon."  
  
He paused, shifting, his intense cerulean irises settling upon Jou.  
  
"Wow," the blond finally murmured after a brief moment of silence.  
  
The priest laughed – his rich voice reverberated around the room.  
  
"You should DEFINITELY laugh more," the slave added, a toothy grin plastered upon his face.  
  
Seto's only response was a light shrug. He tentatively wrapped his strong arms around Jou's shoulders from behind him, causing a slight jump from the latter, but the fair-haired boy soon melted into his master's light embrace. It was amazing how they fit so well – as if it was kismet that had brought them together.  
  
The brunette leaned in, his sporadic breaths tickling Jou's ear as he cupped the blond's face.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what." He turned his slave around, his heart thumping wildly. "This is all so confusing for me – doesn't it seem like I've known you forever?"   
  
Not pausing for a response, he continued on.  
  
"I don't know exactly how to say this, but ever since I met you, my life hasn't been the same. I know this is a rush, but I think that I lo–"  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**EARLIER**  
  
Yugi lay perfectly still on his pallet, trying his best not to disturb the slumbering Pharaoh. Well, at least he THOUGHT he was asleep.  
  
The small angel's deep amethyst orbs flickered silently around the chamber, his gaze landing upon Yami, who had his back turned to him.  
  
Yami. The same Yami who had snatched away his freedom. The same Yami who kept him confined in the palace like a caged animal. But, ironically, Yugi was not mad. He wasn't quite sure WHY he wasn't mad – he just, wasn't.  
  
Yugi sighed softly, barely audible, but still heard by the older of the two. The ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt snapped his crimson eyes open at the sound of the little one's whispered exasperation. He desperately wanted to comfort the depressed slave. He wasn't quite sure WHY he wanted to, he just, did.  
  
"Stop your sighing." Yami's voice came out harsh and emotionless, surprising even himself.  
  
Yugi jerked out of his trance to look over to the Pharaoh, who had sat up on the bed, a pair of scarlet irises glued upon the smaller figure in the corner.  
  
"A thousand apologies for disturbing you, Great Pharaoh." The violet-eyed boy mumbled with his head bowed slightly.  
  
Yami waved his hand nonchalantly, dismissing the incident.  
  
'Hmm – this is interesting. Shouldn't he be mad? Shouldn't he have already executed me by now? What is he waiting for?' Yugi mused bitterly. 'Death seems like a welcoming companion to a lowly slave like me. He should just end it now.'  
  
He looked up, noticing the faint sanguine glow of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
'Indeed – why HAVE I not punished him yet? What makes Yugi so special – so different from everyone else?' the Egyptian king pondered silently.  
  
He didn't have a chance to answer his own question as the annoying voice in the back of his mind reemerged.   
  
'Everything.'  
  
"GAH!" Yami yelled into his pillow, his hands over his ears, while Yugi watched on with confusion clouding over his brilliant purple eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the Pharaoh stood up, bolting out of the room towards the one person who could help him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou and Malik stood in the entrance foyer, puzzled. The palace atrium was decorated beautifully in exotic flowers – the wonderful fragrances radiating off of the brightly colored petals.   
  
The two slaves blinked. Once. Twice.  
  
Sweet, yet pungent smells of roasting meats wafted in from the bustling kitchens. The floors were scrubbed and polished, gleaming brightly in early morning rays, and the walls created an illusion of pure gold.   
  
Ryou looked down, staring at his own refection in the shining floor before looking up suddenly at Malik, his chocolate orbs wide with anticipation. Catching on, the sandy-haired teen's eyes also widened.  
  
"The harvest festival," they muttered in unison. How could have they forgotten?  
  
The two slaves were about to go outside when Ryou put a hand out, stopping Malik.  
  
"Shhh – do you hear something?" the silver-haired boy whispered urgently.  
  
The two dove behind a statue near the grand doors of the front entrance. Three sets of footsteps echoed rapidly before stopping right in front of the statue. Malik pushed Ryou's head down, hoping they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"The festival is today, you know," a gruff masculine voice stated blandly.  
  
"No. Really," a second, slightly higher-pitched male voice replied sarcastically.  
  
"Stop arguing – both of you. We have a lot of business to attend to." A commanding female voice cut the two men off.  
  
"He started it," the first voice accused. The two hidden slaves could hear him shifting his position. "Anyways, what information have you got?"  
  
The female, who was obviously the leader, snorted. "I'm getting there, idiot. The word is that Pharaoh Yami has a new slave – a young boy name Yugi who, according to my sources, has a remarkably similar appearance to the Pharaoh."  
  
Malik looked at Ryou, his mouth twisting into the words, "Oh no."  
  
The woman continued. "Rumor has it that the controlling Pharaoh cancelled the harvest festival today, but he changed his decision when the little slave boy did something."  
  
The second voice cut in. "What did he do?"  
  
"Shut up when I'm talking, stupid. Those are minor details – concentrate on the main picture," the feminine voice snapped.  
  
"And that would be –?" the rough voice asked monotonously.  
  
"You are both are more dense than I thought. I shouldn't give you so much credit." Ryou and Malik could practically hear the smirk on her cold lips. "The point is – we have to carry out our plan tonight – Master's direct orders. Once we – correction – I find the Pharaoh's soft spot, the real fun will begin." A sinister chuckle escaped her throat.  
  
The three plotters strode down the hall, their footsteps slowly dying away. Ryou lifted his head to see the back of the retreating figures.  
  
"What the hell –" Malik started.  
  
"– was that?" Ryou finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura growled deep in his throat. He sat, situated in a plush chair in Marik's room.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore!" the former tomb robber complained, aggravated.  
  
The dark counsel member with mauve eyes stared at the rambling Bakura. "What do you expect ME to do about it?"  
  
The silver-haired teen met the lilac gaze with his own harsh brown stare. "I DON'T KNOW! Do SOMETHING!" He ran a rough hand through his unruly silver locks.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "WELL, maybe you should stop yelling at him. I'm surprised you haven't hit him at all."  
  
The russet-eyed teen glared at his friend. "I only yell because I care. AND, though tempting it is, I wouldn't hit Ryou – his eyes always stop me." His voice drifted off.  
  
The former merchant laughed, his lavender orbs shining. "I guess your more in love than I thought."  
  
"I am NOT! Whatever gave you that idea?" Bakura intensified his glare.  
  
Marik, unfazed by the austere glare, sniggered lightly. He pulled his spiky hair down, trying to achieve the effect of Bakura's hair, while imitating his voice. Looking up to the sky, he clasped his hands together in front of his chest. "I wouldn't hit Ryou – his eyes always stop me. I love him – I'm just too much of an idiot to realize it."  
  
Bakura growled again. "Go to hell, Marik."  
  
He shot him an innocent (or what he thought was innocent) grin. "Oh no thanks, I'll stay right here."  
  
The white-haired teen glowered. "Did something happen last night with Malik? You seem to be in a chipper mood," he commented.  
  
"WELL, since you asked –"  
  
"Forget I asked." Bakura sighed exasperatedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto looked up, wondering who had interrupted him from his confession. "Stay here," he mouthed to Jou, who was equally confused.  
  
The brunette hefted the heavy door to reveal a tired-looking Pharaoh.  
  
"Yami?! What are you doing here?" the priest paused, noticing the expression upon his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yami's scarlet orbs flickered over to the blond slave, then back to Seto.  
  
The High Priest understood the hint. "Jou, I'll be right back," he said quickly before following his friend into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"What is it?" he asked in a concerned tone.  
  
The Pharaoh lifted his weary ruby eyes. "It's Yugi," he breathed.  
  
"Yugi? Why? Did something happen to him? Is he hurt?" Seto mumbled rapidly.  
  
Yami shook his crown of tri-colored locks. "No. You see –" He paused. "You see – I've been having these strange feelings ever since Yugi became my slave. I feel, well, somewhat uncomfortable around him. Not to mention that I can't stay angry at him and I haven't punished him for anything yet, although if it were anyone else, I would have executed him or her on the spot. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"Hmmm," the High Priest muttered. 'Yami definitely feels something for Yugi – just like I predicted. However, I do not think that it is wise to tell him that he is in love. On the other hand, it is not wise to lie, either.'  
  
The Pharaoh regarded Seto with an inquiring expression. "What is it?"  
  
The sapphire-eyed teen inhaled deeply, praying mentally to Bes to keep his friend under control. "Yami, based on what you have told me, there really is only one explanation." {Bes is the Egyptian dwarf god believed to guard against evil spirits and ward off misfortune.}  
  
The shorter teen looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Well, actually, I think I'm going to let you discover it on your own. I think it's for the best – at least in this situation." Yami scowled as Seto shot him an apologetic smile. "Think about it – I'm predicting that it will come to you during the festival tonight."  
  
The Pharaoh, not frowning anymore, nodded. "I hope you're right, Seto. Anyways, I'd better be getting back – there is much to do."  
  
The High Priest bowed slightly before disappearing behind the door to his room. Jou looked up at the reentrance of Seto. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh – Yami needed some advice about something," he replied.  
  
"Advice? The Pharaoh? You've got to be kidding me!" Jou looked surprised.  
  
"Well, puppy, like I said, I am basically Yami's only friend since everyone else is practically scared out of their wits around him. However, I think that will change in the near future." Seto smirked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Trust me. But first, we have much to prepare before the festival – I have to gather the necessary materials for the ritual I'm supposed to perform in honor of Emutet," the older of the two explained, sighing heavily. "We'd better start the preparations now – let's head to the temple." {Emutet is the cobra-headed Egyptian goddess of harvest and agriculture.}  
  
The blond walked behind his master, his honey-amber orbs narrowed in thought. 'What was Seto trying to tell me before the Pharaoh interrupted?' he pondered.  
  
"Oh – it was probably unimportant," Jou told himself aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi buried his face into his semi-stiff pillow, wiping his face, trying his best to contain his tears, as he heard the door open and shut, signaling Yami's return.  
  
'Great. I just HAD to cry, didn't I. He's probably going to send me back to Dakha now, or worse, my father.' Soft tears trickled down his pale cherubic cheeks.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Stop crying, you little piece of nothing!" A harsh slap to the face left an angry red welt upon Yugi's face.  
  
"But Master –!" A punch in the gut.  
  
"You will learn your place, boy!" A kick in the ribs.  
  
Pain.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
A pair of ruby eyes fell upon the flustered figure, examining the boy's emotions. A sharp pain wrenched his heart in his chest, forcing Yami down onto his knees. Yugi looked up at the slight thump, his amethyst pools shining from tears. He quickly wiped his eyes.  
  
"Master?!" The younger teen cried, astonished.  
  
Yami struggled to pull himself up, using the bedpost for support. Violet met crimson as both boys froze, rooted to the spot.  
  
The Pharaoh swallowed hard, not breaking the contact. "Yugi, we have to go to the throne room – there is some 'business' I would like to take care of." His indifferent expression curved into a smirk, retaining his normal composure.  
  
The little one nodded slowly, his blond bangs falling into face. Without thinking, Yami reached out and brushed away the piece of silky hair. Yugi's heart fluttered, but being as innocent as he was, he had no idea what was happening to him, setting the foreign sensation aside. Yami, on the other hand, froze. Again. What the hell was he doing?  
  
'What's gotten into me? Ugh – I'm going to kill Seto!' {not literally}  
  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi waved a small pale hand in front of his master's face.  
  
Yami looked up into the slave's violet orbs, his own sanguine eyes flashing with an unplaced expression.  
  
The little one backed away slowly from the Pharaoh's unwavering gaze – transfixed, yet terribly frightened. Yami grasped Yugi's wrist firmly.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Methk grabbed Yugi's delicate wrist roughly, savoring each of his son's cries of pain.  
  
"Shut it," he growled, clawing at the child's clothing.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Yugi whimpered, his eyes clamped tightly shut. The older of the two was puzzled at first, but then, as realization dawned upon him, he dropped his wrist quickly.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
A cuff upside the head. A well-aimed kick to the spine.  
  
"Idiot boy. You'll never be fit to rule," the Pharaoh roared.  
  
Yami looked up with trembling claret irises, but on the inside, his hatred grew, fueling the fire within him. His father gripped his son's upper arm, bruising it badly.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to toughen you up some more."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
'Wait a moment – since when did I care about others' discomfort?' Yami shook his head. 'Never mind.'  
  
"You are to stay by me during the festival today," he said aloud, changing the subject.  
  
Yugi nodded, not know what was going on, but thankful that his master had let his wrist go as he rubbed it gingerly.  
  
"To the throne room," the Pharaoh commanded.  
  
The slave nodded again, following Yami, still in a confused daze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are we going to do, Malik? We can't let those people do whatever they are going to do!" Ryou threw his arms up in exclamation.  
  
"Why not?" the lilac-eyed teen answered coolly. "It's not like Egypt would suffer a great loss or anything." He shrugged casually.  
  
The silver-haired slave stared at his friend. "Don't say that! The Pharaoh is human, after all, just like us."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Malik asked imperturbably.  
  
"Stop joking around!" Ryou cried.  
  
"Whose joking around?" The sandy-haired boy threw his companion his trademark smirk.  
  
"Oh come on, Malik! Think about Yugi! If he gets hurt today, I will never forgive you. NEVER! I'll strangle you with my bare hands!" Ryou was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Was that a threat?"  
  
"Stop asking questions!"  
  
"Whose asking questions?"  
  
"ARGH! You can SO difficult sometimes!" the chocolate-orbed youth threw his hands up again in exasperation and stomped off toward the livestock.  
  
"Wait Ryou! Okay, okay – I give in. I'll help for Yugi's sake, not for that stupid ass –"  
  
"Malik!"  
  
"Okay, okay. What's the plan?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura growled impatiently, tracing circles on the table in the counsel's hall.   
  
"ARGH! I can't take this anymore!" he finally yelled, banging his fist upon the wood.  
  
The Pharaoh's counsel turned to stare at him.  
  
"I'm going out," the ex-tomb robber muttered, ignoring the incredulous gazes of the people around him.  
  
He stormed out of the room with a snickering Marik behind him.  
  
"What's so funny?" the white-haired teen demanded once they were in the corridor.  
  
"Well," Marik answered, shrugging lightly, "it's OBVIOUS where you're going to go."  
  
"No." Bakura retorted, glowering at his friend. "Where AM I going to go?"  
  
"Figure it out, imbecile." The sandy-haired boy grinned.  
  
"Go stab yourself."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Fool."  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Marik, go fu–"  
  
The two arguing teenagers ran roughly into two figures blocking the path, not noticing, since they were too caught up in the heat of the quarrel.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you dimwits!" a large muscular man with a brusque voice growled menacingly.  
  
"Yeah – you're messing with the wrong people, pushovers!" A slightly smaller, but still well-built, man raised a threatening fist.  
  
Bakura and Marik looked at each other, bored and unfazed by the two males.  
  
"Where are those blundering idiots?" A young woman, about the age of eighteen with short raven hair walked up to the four, hands on her hips. "Getting into more trouble I see," she said coolly, regarding them with her icy emerald eyes flashing.  
  
Marik cocked an eyebrow at the strange female's attitude while mentally noting the abnormal clothing that the three sported. Instead of the light airy clothes that the average Egyptian wore, the two men were dressed in thick pants and woven shirts, and the girl was clad in a long dress that was made from a wool-like material.  
  
"Aren't you people a LITTLE warm in those clothes?" Bakura asked bluntly, not caring about being polite.  
  
The female giggled lightly, turning towards the silver-haired teen, eyeing him up and down. The ex-tomb robber glared at her, growing impatient as he tried to get past the bizarre trio.  
  
"Actually, no. We come from afar, a country up north. We're envoys of a sort, sent here to Egypt to negotiate trade routes with Pharaoh Yami. Though, it doesn't seem like we'll be doing that anytime soon – with the harvest festival and all. What's your name, by the way? You seem like you know your way around the palace. Would you care to show me around this WONDERFUL place?" She rattled on, pausing now and then to throw flirtatious smiles at Bakura, who merely rolled his eyes and took a step away from the girl.  
  
The two men accompanying her had long disappeared into the chamber they were standing in front of, not wanting to listen to their leader try to seduce the brown-eyed teen. The charcoal-haired female latched herself onto Bakura's arm, holding on with a fierce grip, bruising him slightly. The boy snarled at the girl, trying to shove her off to no avail. He turned to Marik, pleading silently for help. The sandy-blond teen glowered at the annoying female, grasping her wrist roughly and tugging – hard.  
  
'She is SO DAMN AGGRAVATING!' was the common thought between the two counsel members as the girl refused to budge.  
  
"Bakura! Do you hear something?" Marik asked suddenly, noticing the faint sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
The ex-tomb robber was about to respond when a high-pitched voice cut in. "Bakura. So that's your name." She leaned in, whispering into his ear.  
  
Disgusted, the silver-haired teen pushed her away. "Look lady – I'm already interested in someone else – so back off!"  
  
He looked up just in time to see –  
  
Ryou  
  
and Malik, though they were wearing very different expressions. The soft fawn-orbed slave stared at his roommate in shock, confusion, and a hint of an unplaced emotion. The bronzed slave looked at the girl disapprovingly, then shifted his gaze from Bakura, to Ryou, and finally to Marik.  
  
"What the –?" He was cut off by a stern look from Ryou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Okay, okay. Not exactly the best chapter, but I guess it'll have to do. sighs Since I haven't posted in such a terribly long time, I'm going to go work on the next chappie – so that I can post it ASAP. Thanks for putting up with me. .  
  
Yugi: whining But GRACIE! There was no fluff at all!  
  
Marik: Yeah – what's up with that?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Uhhh –  
  
Malik: You'd better give us a reason.  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik: holds up Millennium Items  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): backs away slowly Um – well – there really isn't any reason – it's just that I had to get this chapter out to explain the "bad guys" and to set things up for the festival (a.k.a. the fluff chapter). I will begin that chappie right now!  
  
Bakura: You stink at writing stories!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Gomen nasai!  
  
Yami: growls You'd better be.  
  
Seto: Perhaps if I paid you – {Wouldn't be awesome if he did? To bad he doesn't.}  
  
Jou: Stop bribing people!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): This sucks. to readers You know something's wrong when the characters of your story don't like you – and they are controlled by you! .  
  
Ryou: Maybe we should stop terrorizing Grace. After all, she's the one that's going to write the fluff.  
  
Bakura: casts sideway glance at his hikari  
  
Marik: leans toward Malik, gesturing at Bakura He just doesn't want to admit that Ryou's right.  
  
Bakura: Phft.  
  
Yami: mutters Tomb robber no baka.  
  
Bakura: What did you just call me?  
  
Yugi: Oh, it was nothing, Bakura! smiles cutely  
  
Bakura: gives Yugi suspicious look  
  
Seto: Just drop it already!  
  
Malik: Who made you the almighty ruler of the world?  
  
Seto: glares  
  
Jou: Why do we always have these urges to fight with each other?  
  
Yami: WELL –  
  
Jou: Never mind. Don't answer that question.  
  
Yugi: We should help Grace write the story. ^.^  
  
Bakura: Yeah – but we should write it FOR her instead.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Don't even think about it, Bakura! Only kami-sama knows what you'd turn it into!  
  
Marik: That's EXACTLY why you should hand it over to us!  
  
Malik: Right.  
  
Yami: As much as I dislike those three, I would have to agree with them for once.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): throws hands up I don't believe this!  
  
Seto: Don't believe, just do.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): You too, Seto? I thought you were more practical than the others!  
  
Jou: He is.  
  
Ryou: Maybe you'll let us write parts of it?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Okay, okay. Enough with the badgering already. I'll let you all write parts of the next chapter – if it makes you happy. After all, it IS the ultimate fluff chapter – well, at least I hope it'll be.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Seto, Jou, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik: YAY!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Alright, minna-san. Before I leave you, I just wanted to say that I've had weird obsessions with knives and swords lately. I have no idea where this is coming from – all I know is that I want a dagger and sword set for my birthday. OKAY – don't ask. ANYWAYS, have a nice life! I'll start chappie nine today! Be happy! ^.^ 


	9. Relevations and Reflections

Randomasdf (Grace): Gomen nasai minna-san! I haven't updated in LONG while, but I've been gone practically all summer. o.O I hope you'll like it - it took me forever to write.  
  
Malik: You promised that you would let us write this chapter!  
  
Yami, Yugi, Seto, Jou, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and READERS: We can fully back you up on that!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): What is that? Eight-to-one?  
  
Ryou: Actually, it's more like TWO HUNDRED SEVENTY-FOUR-to-one. {220 reviews on FanFiction.Net!!! And 46 on Mediaminer.Org!!! You guys are the best!!! }  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): My mistake.  
  
Yami: You DID promise though! Stick to your word or I'll -  
  
Bakura and Marik: WE'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): They totally overuse that concept in the dubs. o.O  
  
Bakura: We could use this too, if you prefer.   
  
Marik: Very true.   
  
Ryou and Malik: YAMI!!! {referring to Bakura and Marik}  
  
Marik: But hikari! I thought you liked this kind of thing!  
  
Seto: He does - he just realizes that there would be no story without an author to write it.  
  
Jou: Seto! Must you always analyze EVERY situation? It was bad enough with that coffee incident?  
  
Yugi: Coffee?  
  
Seto: I'm not analyzing anything puppy. It's called common sense. And that coffee incident was not my fault.  
  
Jou: I ain't a puppy! And it SO was your fault!  
  
Seto: Yeah, right. And I'm the Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: You're the Pharaoh?  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Seto, Jou, I have NO IDEA what you're talking about - and I wrote it! Anyways, can I see those? They're so cool! {Remember my weird sword/knife obsession? I want a katana! Or maybe a sakabatou (reverse-blade katana) like the one Kenshin has! (No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin either o.O)}  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Why not? You all are no fun!  
  
Ryou: You might hurt someone.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): And that would be bad because -?  
  
Yami: Because then you wouldn't have any characters to write fluff with.  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Uh - right. ANYWAYS, please enjoy the festival chapter! ^.^  
  
Ah yes - special thanks go out to: FireFaerie1, tina yugi, climhazzard, the one who posses Insanity, WhiteLightning, and Mrs.YamiYugi for adding me to your favorite author's list! ^.^ Thanks to all of my other reviewers! I love you all!  
  
**I received a review by Miko-san (see reviews if you want to read it) that I would like respond to. After I read your review, I did notice a few things with personality changes. I would just like to point out: In the earlier chapters, Seto declared Jou as his friend - so Jou isn't really "whimpery". Instead, they talk as friends - since Jou has had such an awful childhood, it pains him to remember it - therefore seeking comfort within his first accessible friend - Seto. As for Ryou, he just wants Bakura to accept him - and he figures that the best way to do it is not by testing his patience. You'll see more of his defiant character later. Oh - and I don't know if you knew this, but later in the anime, you find out that Seto was actually the controller of the Millennium Rod when he was High Priest in Ancient Egypt. Malik/Marik controls it in the present day. Although I appreciate you taking the time to write so much, there are some things that upset me. It wasn't your review, it was more like your attitude. Although I do appreciate constructive criticism, please be considerate - I know that I speak for a lot of fanfic authors when I say that politeness goes a long way. It's not that you weren't polite, per say, but I think that I would have appreciated your comments much more if you didn't add any side remarks (i.e. "Oh, and don't you go trying to back me off, cuz you know I'm right"). It totally changes the mood of the review, and not in a positive manner. SO - I just wanted to say that it's great that you notice these details, but I think that you should be aware of the way you write your reviews. Also, I write for the readers, and the majority of readers have told me that they would like to see more romance (a.k.a. fluff ^.^) sooner, so that is why I pushed the "falling in love". It's a little late for me to be changing my characters now, so I guess that you'll just have to bear with me. I would have responded by email if you left an address. This was not a bash of any sort - please do not take it that way.  
  
My one-san would like to say a few words: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Anyway, this is maladyrancor, Randomasdf's sister. She showed me the review and she appeared to be pretty upset about it. I want you to know that she's an amazing person and a lot more considerate than I would be if I received such a review! She's right - there is an important distinction between constructive criticism and disrespectful criticism. ^_^ She's a great writer. You are of course entitled to your opinion, but just be wary! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**And to my other reviewers, you make my day! ^.~ Arigato minna-san! I'm sorry that I can't thank you all personally - you certainly deserve it! ^.~ ^.^  
  
A/N: I know Cairo was not the capital of Ancient Egypt - I didn't feel like looking it up when I wrote this fic. Heh. ANYWAYS, I'm a little depressed now - so any depressing scenes are due to that. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter - hopefully I won't disappoint all of you! I JUST realized how OOC Seto is in this story, but I think that Marik is a little bit more in character after I changed him a bit. I hope you all are okay with it. Oh - I apologize if you think this story is too "typical" so far, I think mine will be different - just read to find out! ^.^ Oh and just a note - that mysterious girl with the two guys is NOT Anzu. (I'm too lazy to think of a name - besides, she's not important.) But if you want, you can think of her as Anzu - that is, if you don't like her! ^.~  
  
Once again: Mr. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! - I do not - but you probably already knew that. Oh - and Romeo and Juliet belongs to William Shakespeare. If you've read it, you'll see why I mentioned it. ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
|-|Frozen Tears|-|  
  
By Randomasdf  
  
~CHAPTER NINE - REVELATIONS AND REFLECTIONS~  
  
The glimmering altar of Emutet loomed before the High Priest and his slave.  
  
"I think you missed a spot," Seto remarked with a slight smirk after a moment of inspection.  
  
Jou crossed his arms, shaking his head, his golden locks falling in his eyes. "I did not!"  
  
"It's right there!" The brunette chuckled lightly as he pointed, but dropped the smile as two men entered the temple.  
  
He strode over to the shabbily dressed figures, eyeing them suspiciously with his icy sapphire irises.  
  
"May I help you two?" he asked coldly, noticing the frightened exchange of looks that passed between the two males. "This is a temple - not a conversing area. Now remove yourselves before I will do it by force!"  
  
The two servants knew that the High Priest was not a man to cross, so they left quickly, but not before slipping an long, narrow object into their pockets.  
  
Neither Seto nor Jou noticed.  
  
"So - what kind of events are planned for today?" the blond slave asked, breaking the momentary silence.  
  
"Well puppy," Seto paused to snigger at Jou's scowl, "according to Yami's scribe, it will be the usual - except that there will be a special performance by the troupe that the envoys brought as a present for Yami."  
  
"I heard from other slaves that the Pharaoh was originally going to cancel the festival. Do you have any idea what made him change his mind? I mean - he's not exactly the kind of person who would rethink his decisions," Jou asked.  
  
The High Priest shot a small smile at his honey-orbed servant and shrugged. "I guess Yami doesn't want to upset the gods. He can deal with angry people, not with angry gods. He knows his limit."  
  
Seto knew that wasn't the real answer, however. The real answer was a fifteen-year-old, tri-colored-haired, amethyst-eyed slave who went by the name of Yugi. He grinned.  
  
'Soon, Yami. Soon you'll figure it out.'  
  
Jou also had his suspicions about Yami's feelings toward Yugi.  
  
'I'm glad that he's safe from that idiotic excuse for a Pharaoh, but the question is: why? What makes Yugi so special to the Pharaoh?' he cut off his own thoughts.  
  
The younger of the two looked up to see the brunette's concerned look.  
  
"Are you okay?" the High Priest asked.  
  
"Fine. Just DANDY," the slave replied.  
  
Seto shot the golden-haired teen a skeptical look.  
  
"My best friend is stuck with a ROCK, but you know, everything's just FINE," Jou growled sarcastically.  
  
The High Priest's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami glided down the hallway, taking brisk steps toward the throne room, with a panting Yugi running after him. The Pharaoh stopped for a moment, then turned to look at his slave. The smaller boy did not notice this, however, and ran straight into the Pharaoh. A timid gasp escaped his lips as he began to fall backward -  
  
but Yami's strong arms were wrapped tightly around his thin body to prevent him from falling.  
  
The crimson-eyed Pharaoh nearly dropped his slave in shock over his own actions. Luckily for Yugi, he did not, but both were stunned.  
  
Yami waved it off coolly with a graceful gesture with his left hand, but he was tearing himself up on the inside.  
  
'What am I doing?! I am wasting my time on a lowly servant! Damn that Seto! He never gives me straight answers!' the older teen thought furiously.  
  
Yugi peered up at his master with confused purple pools. 'The Pharaoh's been acting strange lately. Ha - like I care! He's a murderer of countless lives!'  
  
The younger of the two pulled back roughly, causing Yami to jerk out of his momentary lapse. They continued down the corridor in silence.  
  
Yugi gasped when they finally reached the throne room. The spacious chamber was decorated in gold and scarlet (the Pharaoh's colors) silk and exotic flowers. The slave's curious eyes lit up as he examined the delicate petals of a deep purple orchid, which, as Yami noted, matched his eyes perfectly.  
  
The Pharaoh walked over to flower and plucked it gently off the wall, holding it out to Yugi. The younger teen gave him an apprehensive look, but accepted it hesitantly, half of him expecting it to come alive and bite him.  
  
'Where did THAT come from?' the crimson-eyed ruler asked himself.  
  
By this time, the slave was very confused. Was the Pharaoh ACTUALLY being nice?  
  
'No. It's probably the result of the lack of bloodshed lately,' the boy thought bitterly.  
  
Yami, on the other hand, was observing the small teen deep in thought. 'I wish I could be like him - he's so innocent and carefree despite his troubled past. Even after what his father did to him.'  
  
The king of Egypt sighed, letting his thoughts once again drift back to his own childhood.  
  
When Yami snapped back to reality, he noticed that Yugi was watching him intently.  
  
'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him,' the violet-eyed boy chanted mentally.  
  
The Pharaoh stared at the glowering boy silently pondering how this child could be so defiant.  
  
'You really are something,' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ryou!" Marik exclaimed, "Malik! What are you two doing here?"  
  
Malik took a sideways at his silver-haired friend, who was currently shifting his gaze between Bakura and the strange female. After a moment, the fawn-orbed slave sighed and threw his arms up in defeat, turning away.  
  
"What was I thinking?!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Unknownst to him, Malik and Marik overheard his musings and exchanged identical smirks. The raven-haired female cut in, reattaching herself to his arm.  
  
"Bakura! Why don't you show me around now?" she suggested cheerfully.  
  
The former tomb robber threw his hardest glare at the girl as Ryou whirled around with a surprised expression.  
  
'Okay, Ryou. You knew that he, the almighty tomb robber Bakura, wouldn't be interested. You were being stupid," the platinum-haired slave told himself. 'Just walk away now and maybe you'll just forget about it.'  
  
Bakura gazed into Ryou' warm chocolate eyes, and seeing the momentary flash of sadness and pain, furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. However, Ryou mistook his roommate's confusion for anger. A single crystalline tear trailed down his soft pale cheek and for some reason, Bakura had an urge to wipe it away. The counsel member shook his head clear of the thought.  
  
Ryou hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to look composed. Malik shot his lover a "get-rid-of-that-annoying-girl-and-set- Bakura-straight-before-I-kill-him" look. Marik nodded quickly, not wanting to get on his bad side. The younger of the two sandy-haired teens smiled and gave his roommate a brief kiss on the cheek.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the charcoal-haired girl momentarily stopped pulling on Bakura's arm, Ryou stared at his friends, and Bakura gave Marik an evil grin.  
  
Ryou smiled sadly at the two teens.  
  
"It took you two awhile, eh?" Bakura teased, unaware of Ryou at the moment.  
  
"What about YOU? It's taking YOU awhile, if I may say so myself," Marik challenged, trying to pout.  
  
The emerald-eyed female looked over to the white-haired counsel member, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
'Oh BROTHER,' the ex-tomb robber groaned mentally.  
  
Ryou stared at the ground momentarily before turning abruptly. Malik was the first to notice the sudden change in his friend's mood.  
  
"You IDIOT! Why didn't you go after him?" Marik yelled, smacking Bakura upside the head as the silver-haired teen watched the retreating figures.  
  
Bakura's angular eyes flickered down to where the female was still firmly attached to his forearm.  
  
"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE, STUPID!"  
  
The sandy-haired teen grabbed the girl's arm roughly and pulled her off.  
  
"See? NO EXCUSE!"  
  
The silver-haired ex-tomb robber rolled his eyes, unfazed by his friend's shouts.  
  
"Oh shove it, Marik. I don't need your nagging right now. I have a ear- splitting headache," Bakura growled, rubbing his temples gingerly.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you?" The ex-merchant narrowed his angular lavender eyes. He pulled his friend away, out of the strange female's earshot. "Ryou OBVIOUSLY cares about you," he told him harshly, "in more ways than he should - considering YOUR attitude." He paused, softening his voice. "He just wants to get close to you, Bakura, and he can only do that if you let him. BUT -" his voice returned to its normal tone, "since you are being the AROGANT ASSHOLE that you are, I doubt that will be happening anytime soon."  
  
Bakura's cold brown eyes widened at his friend's words, completely dumbfounded and speechless. He paused before pounding a fist upon the floor. "Ryou deserves much more than a lowly tomb robber like me! I am protecting him!" His voice trailed off. "My angel."  
  
A lone tear trailed down his anguished face. He brushed it away angrily with the back of his hand.  
  
"Oh, enough with the self pity already! Think about it - how must Ryou feel? How are YOU protecting him when YOU are the one who is breaking his heart!" Marik rolled his eyes knowingly.  
  
"How do YOU even know how Ryou feels?" Bakura challenged bitterly.  
  
"You can see it in his eyes, moron," the lilac-orbed teen answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, he hasn't gotten mad at you for being so mean to him. In fact, he's nicer when you're around. I'm surprised he hasn't kicked you out of your room yet." He chuckled lightly. "You're just blind, my dear friend. Blind as the pompous Pharaoh who pretends to not have any interest in poor little Yugi, and the High Priest who can't take his eyes off of Jou."  
  
The green-eyed girl watched the two argue, thinking quietly to herself. 'So, my suspicions were correct - Pharaoh Yami seems to have truly taken interest in the boy. How interesting - 'King Bloodshed' DOES have a heart, after all. Just proves him to be human and perfectly vulnerable. As for the High Priest Seto, I'll keep his precious 'Jou' in mind.'  
  
"Uh -" she interrupted, causing the two males to look at her.  
  
"Can't you see we're discussing important issues here?" the two angry boys shouted at her, cutting her off.  
  
"Geez - calm down!" the raven-haired female replied as the two returned to their argument.  
  
'Don't worry. When this is all over, I will be the victor!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ryou! Ryou! Come on, slow down!" Malik called after his silver-haired friend.  
  
The brown-eyed slave didn't look back as he raced down the corridor, his feet flying frantically, and his delicate features twisted in desperation. His gracefully arched eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
  
'It's not like Bakura would ever return my feelings.'  
  
He panted slightly, platinum hair strewn carelessly across his shoulders. Shaking his head furiously, he continued towards his room. Reaching the chamber, he slammed the door behind him and threw himself upon the bed, allowing the tears he had worked so hard to keep in spill down his pale cheeks in thick streams.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik was wandering down the long hallway in search of Ryou, who had managed to lose him. He clenched his fists tightly and narrowed his lavender eyes.  
  
'Marik BETTER have put Bakura straight and gotten rid of that irritating excuse for a girl. Damn you, Bakura! You wouldn't know love if it stabbed you in the heart with a jeweled dagger!' the bronzed slave stopped his thoughts before they could get too violent. {irony - keep reading ^.^}  
  
"Ryou! Please answer me!" his voice reverberated throughout the empty passageway.  
  
He stopped in front of the door to a chamber, hearing muffled sobs that sounded suspiciously like his brown-orbed friend.  
  
"Oy! Ryou! You in here?" he called, kicking the door open.  
  
The silver-haired slave lay upon the bed, his head buried in the soft linen.  
  
"Oh Ryou, please don't cry. Bakura obviously needs to get some sense knocked into that stubborn skull of his," Malik said sympathetically.  
  
Ryou looked up momentarily before turning his gaze to the wall.  
  
"It was bad enough when my parents abandoned me for no reason," he choked out, "I guess that I was never meant to loved."  
  
"That's not true! You have your friends with you! Yugi, Jou, and I are all by your side!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
Ryou paused, smiling slightly at the mention of his friends. "Yeah - thanks for being there. Tell Yugi and Jou that I said thanks and that it wasn't any of your fault."  
  
"Not our fault? What are you talking about?" Malik asked, puzzled.  
  
The chocolate-orbed teen flashed a soft grin at Malik, wiping away the tears with the hem of his ragged shirt. Ignoring his last comment, he continued. "Tell Yugi that I wish him luck with the Pharaoh, and likewise with Jou and the High Priest. Good luck with Marik, Malik. I hope you all well in the future."  
  
"What?" The lilac-eyed slave was still confused.  
  
"Would you mind leaving me alone for a bit?" Ryou requested, still ignoring his friend's questions.  
  
"Um - sure. I'll be back." Malik answered hesitantly.  
  
"Thanks. Oh Malik?" the silver-haired boy paused, making sure he had his friend's attention. "Farewell. Only the Gods know when we shall meet again."  
  
As the sandy-haired teen stepped out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him, his conscience took over.  
  
'What are you doing Malik? Don't you realize what he's going to do?'  
  
Inside the room, Ryou clamped his eyes tightly.  
  
'I guess it ends here. My life was never worth living - Bakura or no Bakura. Goodbye Yugi. Goodbye Jou. Goodbye Malik. You were the best friends I could ask for,' he thought with a sad smile.  
  
Pausing to scowl, he continued to think. 'I'll see you in hell, Bakura.'  
  
He pulled a silver dagger from under the pillow.  
  
He unsheathed the gleaming blade, running his soft fingertips down the sharp edge.  
  
'Forgive me, dear friends.'  
  
Mental pictures of Yugi, Jou, and Malik, flashed through Ryou's mind.  
  
'Eyes, look your last.'  
  
He looked around the room, smiling slightly.  
  
'Here's to my love.'  
  
He shut his eyes peacefully and lifted the glimmering dagger, aimed dead center.  
  
Outside the chamber, Malik was worried. Throwing his arms in frustration, he burst into the room, gasping as he saw Ryou raise the shimmering weapon.  
  
"Ryou!" he choked out, sprinting across the room.  
  
The platinum-haired teen pretended not to hear as he thrust the blade toward himself, waiting for the pain.  
  
But it never came as Malik tried to wrestle it from his grip.  
  
"Malik! Get off! I've had enough of this life - no more slavery, no more pain, no more ANYTHING!"  
  
"You don't know what you are doing, Ryou!"  
  
"I know perfectly what I am doing." His normally gentle voice was now a low, dangerous growl.  
  
With a final burst of strength, Ryou drove the dagger deep into his side, grinning lightly as the pain overtook him. Blood splattered across the white sheets as he coughed, choking up the red fluid. The sanguine liquid spilled from his wound and soaked into the pallor around him. With a shaky breath, he closed his eyes slowly, allowing the darkness to envelop him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jou glanced at the mass of people at the temple, his honey-amber irises dancing brightly in the midst of the festival. Beaming, he turned, catching Seto's sapphire gaze. The High Priest shot the blond a rare smile and winked, causing the golden-haired to redden slightly. Jou shifted so that the brunette wouldn't see his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Jou!" Seto suddenly cried, sternly, keeping his icy mask up in public. "Have you seen the Blade of the Gods? It is never removed from its place on the altar!"  
  
Despite his somewhat calm exterior, Seto was frustrated. 'This cannot be good. The holy blade is only used for important sacrifices. Whoever stole it must have a plan for it, seeing how there are plenty of other, more accessible, treasures in this temple. But none of that seems to be touched. My guess is that the thief believes that his target is for the good of the people and the gods. Interesting.'  
  
The honey-orbed slave briefly saw the perturbed expression that the High Priest managed to conceal so well. 'I bet those two servants had something to do with this, seeing how they were the only two people in the temple earlier.'  
  
"Seto?" Jou asked, waving his hand in front of his master's face.  
  
The High Priest snapped out of his thoughts, grabbing his slave's wrist.  
  
"Ouch!" the golden-haired boy cried out as Seto's fingertips tightened their grasp.  
  
"Quick Jou! Back here!" the brunette pulled the blond into a shadowed corner behind a large pot of magnolias.  
  
Just as they had ducked behind the flowers, two sets of footsteps were heard coming in their direction.  
  
"Ha! That stupid priest didn't even notice!" The first voice was gruff and coarse.  
  
Seto growled slightly and Jou quickly silenced him with his left hand.  
  
"He and his pretty little slave were too engrossed in each other to bother with us," the second voice added, a slightly higher pitch than the first.  
  
This time it was Seto's turn to restrain Jou, who was struggling against the High Priest's arms, which were tucked tightly around the honey-eyed teen waist.  
  
The two thieves chuckled loudly, their footsteps dying away slowly. When they could no longer be heard, Seto let go of Jou. The golden-haired boy fell backwards in surprise, landing in a heap upon the High Priest. Their position was awkward - Jou lay flat upon Seto, their legs tangled and their lips just inches apart. The younger of the two flushed deeply. The brunette grinned slightly at his slave's shyness, taking the opportunity to flip them around so that he now hovered over his secret love.  
  
"There. That's much better isn't it, puppy?" he teased gently.  
  
Jou could hardly breathe with the close proximity of the High Priest's face. Seto leaned in even closer, slamming his lips upon his slave's - covering Jou's enticing mouth with his own. All of Jou's thoughts shut down at the intimate contact, as he shut his honey-amber eyes.  
  
When he re-opened them a few moments later, Seto was gone.  
  
'Was it a dream?' he thought sadly.  
  
At the same time, the sapphire-eyed priest strode quickly away from Jou, making sure that the beautiful golden-haired boy did not see him.  
  
'Why did I just do that? I probably violated him,' the High Priest groaned mentally.  
  
He paused, his thoughts turning to the blond that held his affections.  
  
'I am SUCH an idiot.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pharaoh Yami sat regally on his gold and ruby throne, his subjects bowing before him. His lips were curved into a feral smirk, his scarlet irises dancing with twisted amusement as he observed the overly cautious citizens of Cairo. His eyes traveled over the people to his servants, specifically, Yugi. His scrutinizing gaze trailed over the small boy, whose silky tri- colored locks shone in the bright sunrays, and whose brilliant violet orbs sparkled brightly in the excitement of the festival. He wore the simple white cotton outfit that most slaves wore, but it seemed different on Yugi - his milky skin contrasting with the diaphanous fabric, and a thin gold chain with a single ruby at the end hung loosely around his slender waist, marking him as one of the Pharaoh's own.  
  
Yami let out a single laugh.  
  
Although no one looked directly at the Pharaoh, a ripple of shock swept through the jostled crowed. Had he actually LAUGHED? Yami frowned at the sudden halt in movement, his eyes darkening to a sinister burgundy hue as he sent cold glares at the citizens.  
  
Yugi sighed, his own mind drifting to his master's deep laugh. Yami's opulent tone was soothing. Icy, yet calming. Distant, yet pronounced. The purple-orbed slave jerked himself out of his daze, shaking his head clear of his current thoughts.  
  
After the people of Cairo returned to their activities, Yami affixed his crimson stare back upon Yugi. Somehow he was drawn to the petit boy who looked so much like him - his innocence, his carefree attitude towards life, his optimism despite all of his hardships. The Pharaoh nearly chuckled again - was he actually ADMIRING the boy - again? He scowled, his ruby locking onto Yugi's amethyst. The smaller boy was overcome by light- headedness, his heart pounding erratically in his chest as he struggled to maintain his composure. Yami's expression softened at the adorable features of the slave, but he still retained a firm glower.  
  
Yami tried to ignore the tingles that coursed throughout him. 'I am Pharaoh,' he reminded himself. 'I have no time for such petty feelings.'  
  
As both Yami and Yugi were contemplating their emotions, the Pharaoh's scribe stepped in front of his king, bowing low at the waist.  
  
The ruler of Egypt looked up, sanguine eyes flashing. The man gulped.  
  
"Great Pharaoh," he announced loudly with another flourishing bow, "may now I present a special performance brought to you by the envoys from the North." The man bowed for the third time, his head almost brushing the floor this time.  
  
Yami waved nonchalantly for him to continue. The scribe, feeling deeply relieved, signaled the troupe to commence. A group of dancers rushed to the floor, taking their positions, awaiting the start of the music.  
  
'Maybe I can slip out when he's not watching,' Yugi thought wistfully. 'But I can't leave my friends here!'  
  
Out of lack of more interesting things to do at the moment, Yugi examined the troupe carefully as they began to dance. There were eight females in the group, each clothed in a carefully tailored powder-blue outfit overlapped with a silvery translucent material that sparkled as they moved gracefully. Although they all wore timid smiles, the violet-eyed slave noticed that they had their brows knitted in immersed attentiveness. Yugi allowed himself to glance at the Pharaoh out of the corner of his eye - Yami sat with a bored look upon his handsome face. He averted his gaze, not wanting to catch the Pharaoh's attention if he were to sneak out. Returning his bright purple orbs upon the group in front of him, he saw that one of the troupe members, the only girl with midnight tresses, wore a deep scowl, glaring at him with intense emerald irises. As she caught his stare, she turned her glower to the Pharaoh, who did not notice, naturally, seeing how he wasn't paying attention.  
  
'There's something weird going on,' he thought with an odd feeling in his stomach.  
  
Yugi looked around, hoping that someone else in the crowd noticed besides him. He turned to the Royal Guard - they were cheering loudly, their beady eyes transfixed. Yugi shook his head disapprovingly - they should be alert, ready to protect the Pharaoh. The boy sighed. Although he did not support the crimson-eyed ruler or his ideals, an assassination of the crown would result in utter chaos.  
  
He swiveled around, the green-eyed girl catching his eye again.  
  
'I can sense something amiss with her,' he told himself.  
  
He continued to follow her with his gaze. At that point, Yami glanced at his amethyst-orbed slave, noticing how the sunlight reflected off of his flaxen bangs and sparkly violet irises. He suddenly found himself longing for the touch of the small boy, his feelings even stronger then they were previously. There was no denying it.  
  
Yugi secretly caught Yami's scrutinizing stare, but ignored it, hoping he had imagined that odd look in the Pharaoh's scarlet eyes.  
  
The emerald-eyed girl scowled, her eyebrows furrowed, watching Yami's every move. The amethyst-orbed slave watched her intently, almost as if he was expecting something to happen.  
  
The dancers switched positions, the raven-haired was now directly in front of the Pharaoh, her eyes glinting with an unplaced excitement and her lips curled in a feral smirk.  
  
'The Pharaoh is still clueless - Gods! How stupid can he get?' Yugi noted.  
  
Seeing her chance, the girl slid the golden Blade of the Gods into her hand from her sleeve, unnoticed by the crowd. She carefully grasped the jeweled hilt, fingering the large diamond at the end. Seeing that Yami was distracted, she swiftly unsheathed the gleaming gold dagger with one hand and dashed toward the preoccupied Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi saw everything in slow motion - the flash of a blade and the girl's anxious expression. The slave looked around wildly, the guards still not paying attention and Yami still oblivious.  
  
'I've got to do something - if the Pharaoh is assassinated, who knows what new psycho will try to take over Egypt?' Yugi pondered.  
  
He glanced around, seeing that no one was paying attention, he did the only thing that he could.  
  
Yugi ran, throwing himself in front to Yami just as the green-eyed assassin thrust the dagger forward. The golden tip connected with the top of his left shoulder.  
  
The pain was overwhelming. It shot through his veins like a wildfire. For once in his life, Yugi was glad he was short - the point that was aimed at the Pharaoh's heart was only low enough to sink into his shoulder.  
  
The whole room was silent and still as the people were frozen in shock. Yami's ruby eyes were widened considerably as his brain processed what just had happened. Yugi writhed in pain, blood oozing from his wound, staining the glinting blade.  
  
His lungs felt like they were on fire! He gasped heavily, panting for breath. The purple-orbed slave coughed violently, the crimson fluid trickling out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
The Royal Guard hastily restrained the green-eyed girl, who managed to recover from her own shock rather quickly. As they were pulling her out of the room, she smirked, realizing whom she had managed to stab.  
  
"So Pharaoh," she yelled across the chamber, "what are you going to do, eh? Let poor Yugi bleed to death? Remember this - I am not finished with you yet! I will be back! And next time it'll be your head!"  
  
She laughed maniacally as they dragged her to the dungeons. As she left, Yami composed himself. He shook his head - he couldn't let this boy die - this angelic, innocent boy!  
  
Yami ignored the murmuring and hushed gasps from the crowd as he uncharacteristically jumped out of his gold throne and rushed over to Yugi, who was desperately trying to fight unconsciousness off.  
  
'Be strong, Yugi. Be strong.' His mother's words echoed through his mind.  
  
His vision was now blurred with his pain - the swirls of color were hazy and unclear. His head was pounding horrendously as he blinked laboriously.  
  
He swore he saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at him before he finally succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Yami gasped, as the boy went limp. Not knowing anything about what to do, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"SETO!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura ambled awkwardly down the hallway with Marik following him closely.  
  
"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" the former tomb robber sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Marik shrugged, plastering on a feigned innocent smile. "Because you care about Ryou whether you will admit it to yourself or not. Oh - and Malik will tear me to shreds if I don't do anything."  
  
0The silver-haired teen glared at his friend. "How DID you and Malik get together so fast, anyway?"  
  
"You know what - I'm not really quite sure." The ex-merchant shrugged again. "We just connected."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "You're such a hopeless romantic."  
  
"Whatever you say - tomb robber icicle extraordinaire." Marik shrugged lightly, ducking as Bakura lunged at him, his fist clenched tightly.  
  
They pause outside of the oak door.  
  
"It's a little quiet, isn't it?" the lavender-eyed teen remarked, listening intently.  
  
"Aah," Bakura replied out of lack of more interesting things to say.  
  
Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, the silver-haired counsel member was a bit worried about his roommate. Okay - maybe VERY worried, but he refused to let himself believe it.  
  
Marik pushed the door open, and gasped.  
  
Bakura noticed the sharp intake of breath from his friend, his concern growing by the second. "What the hell! Move out of the way!"  
  
He pushed Marik out of the way, bursting into the room.  
  
Ryou lay on the large bed, his face ashen white and his body unmoving. Bakura visibly paled at the sight of the broken angel. Malik was propped up against the far wall, silent tears trickled down his tanned cheeks as he watched the palace healer wrap bandages around Ryou's pale stomach. Marik moved to comfort his lover, enveloping the boy in a tight embrace. Bakura's face visibly paled, his own stomach clenched forcefully.  
  
Malik looked up, seeing the former tomb robber. "YOU IDIOT!"  
  
He stormed over to the frozen teen, allowing his anger and sorrow to pour out together.  
  
Bakura looked up at Malik from the hard floor, holding his hand up to the side of his face where an angry bruise was just beginning to form.  
  
"Is he - ?" the brown-eyed teen asked cautiously.  
  
"No - unfortunately for you," the lilac-orbed slave sneered.  
  
"What did I do?" Bakura asked weakly as Marik shot him a warning look.  
  
"What did you do?! Look, you pathetic excuse for a human, look at what you did to Ryou!" Malik snapped.  
  
The healer gasped suddenly, catching the attention of the room's occupants. Ryou opened his eyes slightly, his chocolate orbs full of disappointment.  
  
"Am I dead?" he croaked in a shattered voice.  
  
Malik could have laughed out in joy, but held it in long enough to scowl at Bakura. The palace healer stood up, bowed, and quickly left.  
  
The pale boy glanced around, his tired fawn eyes landing upon his bruised roommate. He gathered enough energy to form a weak glower directed at him.  
  
"I. Hate. You." He managed to rasp out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto's head snapped up at the sound of the Pharaoh's panicked shout. Taking no time to ponder why Yami would be so worried, he sprinted toward the throne room.  
  
Upon reaching the gold chamber, he immediately recognized the problem, seeing Yami on the ground cradling a bloody figure. Seconds later, a panting Jou appeared at the door, obviously concerned with Yugi. His honey- amber eyes widened at the sight of crimson blood pooling around his best friend.  
  
"YUGI!" he screamed, his heart pounding with worry.  
  
Seto looked at him sharply, reminding him to behave in front of people. The High Priest tried to take the small boy from the Pharaoh, but Yami shook his head vigorously, standing up with Yugi in his arms, and gliding out of the room, taking large strides. Seto was shocked, but hastened to follow the ruby-eyed ruler. Jou ran after the brunette.  
  
As soon as they left, the throne room burst into anxious chatter. Had they just seen their Pharaoh CARE for someone? Maybe the small boy could warm their Pharaoh's heart! Soon, their excited whispers became nervous growls as they realized that the slave boy that was so similar in appearance to their Pharaoh might not live.  
  
Yami's garnet irises darkened as he raced back to his own chambers with Seto and Jou behind him. His eyebrows were knitted in confusion, anger, and guilt. Confused by Yugi's actions - as far as he knew, Yugi hated him, both as a person and the leader of his country. He furrowed his brows even further - why was he helping Yugi anyways?  
  
The Pharaoh was angry at his slave - he hadn't asked to be saved. 'But I am still alive thanks to him,' he mused silently.  
  
Waves of guilt washed the icy ruler's heart as he thought of Yugi's good will, as opposed to his own careless killing. He all of a sudden felt remorse over all the times he had sent an execution order. He shook his handsome tri-colored crown, trying to rid himself of the awkward feelings.  
  
Upon reaching his chamber, Yami burst through the door urgently, placing Yugi upon his bed, turning to look at Seto, who had an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Explain," the sapphire-eyed priest phrased it more as a demand rather than a question.  
  
Being his friend, Yami dismissed Seto's remark before shaking his head once again. "No. Help Yugi first," the Pharaoh stated calmly.  
  
Jou's jaw dropped open. The chestnut-haired High Priest stared at Yami as if he had sprouted another head. Cautiously, Seto moved over to the slave. He examined the wound carefully, turning to Jou after a moment.  
  
"Jou, bandages and cool water please," he requested smoothly.  
  
Being caught off guard, the golden-haired slave blushed lightly and ran out of the door to get the necessary items. Turning back, Seto was surprised to see Yami holding out a piece of cloth for him.  
  
He silently took the cloth and placed it over Yugi's wound, applying slight pressure to the gash. Yugi groaned painfully as the white linen was immediately soaked with the sanguine liquid.  
  
Bile rose in the Pharaoh's throat, putting him on the edge of being sick. He wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to calm himself down. What was going on?! He NEVER got sick at the sight of blood! He forced the feeling down, turning away from the sight on his bed. Seto watched him out of the corner of his eye, rather amused yet vaguely concerned.  
  
Jou soon returned with the medical equipment, dropping it in a heap next to the High Priest as he hurried over to his unconscious friend. Seto carefully bandaged Yugi's shoulder wound and placed a cool cloth upon the boy's forehead. The brunette turned to look at Yami.  
  
"If you change the cloth every once in awhile, I think he'll pull through," he murmured, staring intently at the Pharaoh's reaction.  
  
For some reason, Yami found himself sighing with relief.  
  
"Are you sure he's okay?" Jou asked suspiciously.  
  
Seto nodded, rising from his position near the bed. "Come on, Jou, let's go before you have a mental breakdown."  
  
He grasped the golden-haired slave's hand lightly and pulled him out the door.  
  
"Hey! I can walk on my own!" Jou growled.  
  
"Remember, Yami - change the cloth!" Seto called over his shoulder, smirking.  
  
The High Priest swept into the corridor with Jou in tow.  
  
The Pharaoh moved toward his bed tentatively, almost afraid of the injured boy. He mentally groaned at himself for being so timid as he inched closer and closer. The crimson-eyed ruler hesitantly reached out, placing his cool fingertips upon Yugi's cheek, marveling at the softness of the heated flesh under his touch.  
  
Snapping out of his temporary daze at a jolt of electricity, he jerked his hand back, eyes wide at the realization of his actions. {electricity between people}  
  
'I might as well change the cloth,' he told himself, his mental voice shaking.  
  
He removed the strip of linen from Yugi's forehead, making sure he didn't touch the boy. Dipping the fabric into the basin of cold water, he let his gaze wander off to the little slave.  
  
'He saved your life,' Yami thought to himself, trying to reassure himself that he was only doing this for that reason.  
  
He reapplied the cold material to the boy's face, his hand accidentally brushing the silky locks of the tri-colored hair that was so similar to his own. He was fascinated with the sleek strands as he ran his fingers through Yugi's golden bangs. His eyes drifted to his slave's peaceful expression, admiring his radiant innocence.  
  
'He's really beautiful - beautiful inside and out - so simple and pure even after what his father did to him. He truly is something,' the Pharaoh grudgingly admitted to himself.  
  
Embarrassed at his own thoughts, Yami silently berated himself. Scowling, he slouched over before falling asleep, Yugi's small pale hand tucked into his own larger, tanned hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto and Jounouchi walked down the long corridor sliently.  
  
"Are you sure Yugi's going to be okay? I mea - he's not going to die is he? He can't die! He's my best friend! He better be okay - he is okay, right?" Jou cut in breathlessly without pausing for air and breaking the momentary silence.  
  
"Jou?" Seto raised an eyebrow at his slave.  
  
"Yeah?" the golden-haired boy replied.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Jou paused. "Yugi's in there! I can't help it if I'm a little over- worried!"  
  
The High Priest sighed, smirking ever-so-lightly. "I suppose you're right - I'll cut you some slack this time for talking back to your master."  
  
"The only person who owns me is me!" the blond teen huffed.  
  
Seto shrugged. Leaning in, he continued. "Maybe. But you better watch that tongue in public before someone suspects something."  
  
Jou shuddered slightly at the brunette's hot breath in his ear. Pulling away and taking a few steps back, he tried to distance himself away from the handsome, cerulean-eyed priest. Seto noted the pink tinge in Jou's cheeks as he straightened himself out.  
  
"By the way, Yugi's going to be fine - the wound was to his left shoulder. I guess being short has its advantages." Seto shrugged again.  
  
"Don't make fun of Yugi!" Jou protested. Not noticing where he was going, he tripped on the HARD stairs, tumbling down in heap at the landing.  
  
Seto looked around innocently. "Why didn't you say you wanted to go down there?"  
  
The honey-orbed boy looked hard at the High Priest, clenching his fist. "YOU -!"  
  
He stood up hastily before crumbling back down to the floor in pain. "Ugh - my leg. I think I killed it."  
  
Seto, noticing that his slave was hurt, glided down the stairs gracefully {earning a glare from Jounouchi} to look at the injury. "Aw - is the puppy hurt?" he teased. "It's only a sprained ankle though, nothing serious. Can you walk?"  
  
Nodding, Jou tried to bring himself upright, but failed miserably. Groaning he shook his head, contradicting his first answer. Seeing a rare opportunity, Seto bent down and scooped Jou into his arms.  
  
"Whoa - what do you think you're doing?" the blond demanded while blushing deeply.  
  
"Carrying you," Seto replied smoothly. "Obviously you can't walk, and I'm not just going to leave you here."  
  
Jou was too embarrassed to say anything in return, so he averted his gaze to the ground out of his embarrassment.  
  
The High Priest noted the sudden deepening of red upon Jou's face. Smirking to himself, he asked, "Are you feeling okay, Jou? You're a bit red in the face."  
  
If it was possible, the golden-haired boy's face reddened even further. "Put me down," he gritted through clenched teeth.  
  
"What was that?" Seto pretended not to hear correctly. Seizing his chance, he leaned in, smiling coyly, their faces only millimeters apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randomasdf (Grace): Okay, okay - that was not my most ingenious chapter, but I guess its passable. Sorry if it was too depressing - and sorry for stopping so abruptly. I really, REALLY wanted to post this, so here it is! This chapter is 25 pages long in Microsoft Word, and it took me a long time to write. Also, I was away all summer, so it was hard to work on it. Thanks for reading this! ^.^ Please don't flame me - suggestions are always welcome and I hope minna-san has a great new school year!  
  
By the way, I am not putting a lengthy end author's notes, because I really want to post this! Gomen nasai again for the long wait! And I hope you don't kill me for writing such violent/depressing scenes with Ryou and Yugi - it just kind of adds more angst and defiance to the slave characters. ^.~  
  
Starting next chapter, I'm going to start focusing on a certain paring - meaning that next chapter, I will either focus on Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Bakura/Ryou, or Malik/Marik. I will be alternating between which parings to focus on - since it'll be easier for me to write and for you, the reader, to follow the story. SO - that's where you come in. The next chapter's focus-on paring will be chosen by YOU!!! Whichever paring gets the most votes will be the main paring! So - what will it be?  
  
1) Yami/Yugi 2) Seto/Jou 3) Bakura/Ryou 4) Malik/Marik  
  
Please vote through a review or an email to: gracemeng@yahoo.com! Thanks for reading this story! Please vote! ^.^ 


End file.
